League of Legends: I'm a Summoner?
by yorkmanic89
Summary: What seemed like an ordinary day to play League of legends with my sister took us into the world of Runeterra. What I didn't know is that our mother is a famous summoner who disappeared years ago. Now it seems like we're going to be taking her place by learning the ways of a summoner. Not only that but we have to survive wars that goes on...Great... Accepting OC summoners.
1. Enter Dante and Ahri

League of Legends: I'm a Summoner!?

(This is my first League of legends fanfic so I'm new to it. If I made any error in anyway, give me a review or pm me. If I find any negative reviews they will be removed. If you keep sending me negative reviews: *sniper's voice* Piss off you Mongrels! Other than that enjoy this story and let me know of any errors I did.)

8:30 pm

New york, Dante's house

(Dante's pov)

Me and my sister, Emile were trying out this game called League of Legends. I picked Ahri and Emile picked Sona as our champions. I'm still new to the game and as much I see it. it's cool. we started doing co-op against the Ai with some players who are around our ranks. Luckily we were winning. "bro, help I'm low on health." "don't you have healing magic?" "let me see...aria of perseverance. sounds interesting." she activates that spell and I noticed I'm being healed with some stats boosts. "Emile not only did you just healed me and gave me a boost but you did the same thing to yourself." "now I'm really interested in this character." "No kidding..." few hours later and we were on a roll despite the frustration of me getting ambushed alot. some turrents were destroyed by our allies thanks to Emile's support while I did my best keeping the enemies away From Emile. Now I'm starting see why our team got the upper edge than the ai. Emile's support magic. I noticed some players attacking a giant Crystal. what did the players called it, the nexus? my guess that's how we'll win. The health of the nexus was on critical, I decided to end it."time to finish this." I used Spirit rush at the Nexus for the finish and me and Emile won. "checkmate!" surprisingly we ranked up to 4 due to the difficulty of the enemies. How hard? Try fighting nocturne while fighting Katarina, Syndra and Morgana at the same time. Seriously... they always ambush me for no reason. That always anger me! Anyway I look at my clock and it's 10:30 pm. I yawned. "okay, sis. time for bed. we'll continue more tomorrow." she nods. "Okay bro. Jin, Koji and Kenji said they'll play with us next tomorrow. I wonder what's they're champions could be?" "Heh... who know?" We logged out of the game, got on our beds and fell asleep. Paying no mind to the monitors.

(3rd pov)

As they rested peacefully for the day. they were unaware of a huge flash from they're monitors surrounding them which teleported them to the world Runeterra where they're adventure begins.

Meanwhile in lonia

(Dante's pov)

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt a fuzzy tail touching my face. "ungh..." I wake up only to see my champion, Ahri, sleeping next to me. At first I thought it was a dream but I also noticed Ahri's arms were around my right arm. I knew this was too real. my eyes were wide opened. What is going on here? "I see you're awake." I see Ahri looking at me seductively and started blushing like crazy. okay it's official. this is a not a dream. And I can tell the way she gives me that look tells me I'm not going to like this. she gets on me and she starts feeling my face. "hmm... you feel so nice." "um... t-thank you, Ahri. I really Appreciate it." she looks at me curious. "ahh... you must be one of the summoners. I wonder if you're my summoner?" I could possibly be a summoner for real? I mean I could understand the game I played but if this is for real I have no idea what Fate has in stores with me. Might as well just wing it."y-yes. T-That's right." I can't talk right when her chest is almost to my face! wtf! "hmm... that's very thoughtful of you. so tell me... what's your name?" "Dante... Dante Mojima." she looks at me even more curious. "you wouldn't happen to be the son of Rose Mojima." "um...yes? why?" She smiles. "let's just say I have quite an interest to you." !? What!? Wtf is going on really!? Why does she find me interesting and what does my mom have to do with this!? She gets closer to Me and kisses me in the mouth. I was in shock. I never expected her to kiss me too soon. I suddenly slowly lose consciousness and all I can hear Ahri's giggle. "Sweet dreams, love." Then I Pass out in her embrace. Where my head was laying on? My guess. her chest. I feel like I'm going to have a nose bleed after this.

character bios

name: Dante Mojima

age: 21

Race: human Italian/Japanese

Occupation: graduate high school student later become a lonian summoner

Appearance: one red eye and one blue eye, Long black hair, Polo shirt, polo jean shorts, black shoes, reading glasses on

his Champion: Ahri

Faction: lonia

Win quotes: "That wasn't your best shot.", "heh... that was fun.", "checkmate!"

lose quotes: "Damn... can't believe I lost.", "enjoy your victory while it lasts."

Bio: A high school graduate who likes playing video games on his free time. Learned Martial arts as a child from his mother. when he started played League of legends with his sister, Emile, he earns his first victory with his champion, Ahri. Dante calls it a day and tell his sister to get some rest. when he fell asleep, a huge flash from his Monitor teleported him to lonia only to get an unexpected wake up from Ahri. she takes quite an interest on Dante which makes Dante curious why Ahri is so interested in him. now they must work together to face whatever dangers they may encounter. Never liked getting involved with war but has no choice but to be part of one.

Name: Emile Mojima

Age: 19

Race: Human. Italian/Japanese.

Occupation: graduated high school student later on becomes a lonian summoner

Appearance: silver long hair and silver eyes, Wears black Gothic dress, black Gothic boots, Fingerless Gothic gloves. Will occasionally come in a japanese pop star outfit with bunny ears on her head

Her champion: Sona

Faction: lonia

Win quotes: "yes I won!" "Try harder next time." "I feel like dancing for victory!"

Lose quotes: "ohh...boo. I lost" "oh well... always a next time."

Bio: Dante's younger sister. Likes dancing, singing, Martial arts and video games. When she started playing League of Legends, she picked Sona as her Champion and was really Fascinated by Sona's support magic. By the time she and Dante won they're first victory, they fell asleep to regain energy for tomorrow morning. However, they got warped in the world of runeterra to begin they're adventure together and learn more about summoners and champions.


	2. Enter Emile, Sona, Rose and Nasus

Chapter 2

lonia

(Dante's POV)

As I woke up, I noticed My shirt was not on instead I see my abs. "What the?" Ahri was already up with my shirt and my glasses. "What the Fuck are you do-" she starts waving my shirt around. I grinned. "Oh two can play that game." I started chasing Ahri. Managed to get my shirt from her but she starts running away with my glasses. I quickly put on my shirt and went after her again. "Give that back, Ahri!" Jeez she's a quick runner.

(Emile's pov)

"ungh..." as I slowly wake up, I hear music near me. As I get up I start looking around. huh reminds of me of china sort of. "where am I?" "you are in lonia. and who might you be?" I Jumped in surprised and turned to see No other than Sona. "whoa you gave me quite the surprise. My name is Emile Mojima. you must be Sona.I'm your summoner." She looks at me Surprised. "yes. that is correct, Emile. are you able to hear me?" "yes. I can hear you fine." "ah... another summoner who can hear me." "huh? you mean to tell me only summoners can hear you?" "correct. I've been able to speak nor made a sound. I could only communicate to summoners telepathic." "I see..." "I apologize if saddens you." "oh no, that's okay. really it's okay. though I doubt she disappeared so easily. must've been important." "perhaps." I suddenly hear Dante yelling. "Ahri give me back my glasses!" "huh?" I looked where I heard his yell then a fox girl started running towards my direction. "can I get a kiss first?" "what?! ugh... fine." I witnessed my brother kiss the girl in the mouth for 10 seconds and got his glasses back and looked rather uncomfortable. Can't blame him if he just met her. "aww... that's it?" he blushed but had a grin. "tell you what. if I start trusting you more we'll see how our... relationship goes. so far I'm trusting you little by little." she kissed Dante on the cheek just as he said "no, don-". he got even more flustered. "sounds fair to me." I giggled. Dante heard my giggle and turned to me as he put on his glasses. "sis, you're here too?" "yeah. who's she?" he give me a sheepish smile. "her name is Ahri. my champion. I see you found Sona." "yeah. allow me to introduce myself, Ahri. My name is Emile Mojima. Dante's sister." "like wise, Emile." she must really like Dante because she's holding on Dante's arm like a couple. "Hey, sis. I know what you're thinking and so far it's not like that." Ahri gives Dante a playful pout. he just laughed.

(?'s Pov)

(in the woods near Dante's and Emile's location.)

"my children have arrived as I predicted, Nasus." "indeed. I can see them having an idle conversation with they're champions." I fear showing myself to my children will possibilly lead to anger or shun me. "!" "what is it?" "Danger approaches. let's see how they're bond of they're champions work." "and if they're in peril?" "we'll have to help them." "won't you be risking yourself having your kids find out who you are?" "It's worth the risk. Besides, I have you to help me. *kissed Nasus on the cheek*" "that is quite true. very well. let us hope you know the risk you're getting yourself into, Rose." "I hope so too, Nasus."

(Dante's pov)

As we wondered around lonia, someone throws a knife at me and I dodged it as the knife hit the wall. "who's there?" a woman with long blades on her back holding two swords wearing some sort of rouge gear on had a sadistic grin on. "so the rumors were true. the summoner's successors really are here." "who the hell are you?!" "Is that how you speak to your elders? it's Katarina Du Counteu." I see Sona in shock. "you know her?" "yes. she's an assassin working for the Noxus military. but something tells me she came in unusual time." "oh great..." an assassin? here? she probably plans on taking me and Emile out. if that's the case. why? Ahri got into offensive stance in front of me. I appreciate her being protected over me but I can take care of myself. "what do you want, Katatrina?" "isn't it simple? I'm here to kill you." Figures... she lunges at us and vanished. I've seen this trick before from the trailer. she's going to get me from behind. as if right on time she comes from behind me as I quickly turned and kicked her away from me. "normally I wouldn't hurt girls but you leave me no choice. Emile stay with Sona in case this gets ugly." she nods. "heh... so the boy can fight. how interesting. Guess I shouldn't hold back now." "geez... what a pain." I got into my Tae Won Doe stance as Ahri got next to me with her orb ready. Katarina lunged at me while swinging her daggers at me with grace. I quickly got out of the way, kicked her in the face and launched her in mid air with my leg while Ahri used her orb to damage Katarina while her orb slammed Katarina down the ground. Nice combo if you ask me. "you yield?" Katarina laughs as she gets up. "yeah... but the next time we meet, boy... you won't be so lucky..." she vanished. "tsk... that's what they all say." Ahri made the orb vanish and hugs me. "that was amazing. how were you able to fight like that?" "learned how to fight as a kid." Though I didn't expect to throw her up in the air like how Rig does it In DOA5. Anyway, Ahri, once again hugs my arm but this time I didn't look away instead I smiled at her. okay maybe I'm getting soft for her but So far we're on the level of being friends as long as she's doesn't speeds up the relationship. Oh great... now I'm expecting the worse am I?

(Rose's pov)

"something's not right. what was the Noxus assassin doing here? I have a bad feeling about this." "isn't it obvious? she wanted to kill them." "true. but for what reason? They haven't involved in the war... yet I sense The Noxus are possibly after my children." "those two seemed fine to me." "it's not only those two. it's the other three that I'm worried about." Nasus looked at me confused but seemed to get what I meant. "you don't mean...?" I slowly nod. I pray for the gods they're safe somewhere.

Character bio

Rose Mojima

rumors say she's immortal. (though has the age of a 30 year old)

Appearance: Long red hair, Silver eyes, long Jeans, red sweater however in the shurima desert she has a desert robe and hood and sandals on.

her champion: Nasus

Occupation: former scholor and Shuriman summoner

Faction: Shurima

Win quotes: "..." "foolish youth who think they can outwit they're elders", "all bark and no bite like Nasus would say."

Lose quotes: unknown

a famous summoner who once was a scholar of shurima desert in her younger days. she and Nasus used to study together in the great library and had quite the love interest to one another. but when Renekton was on a rampage, Rose and Nasus defeated him due to Rose's Talents of Martial arts mixed with Magic. Just when Nasus was going to finish off his brother, the summoners claimed Renekton to the League of legends. Rose was curious why the summoners would such a thing but saw an Opportunity with Nasus. "time will tell what lies with Renekton's fate. but when the time is right, he shall be dealt with. permantely." Rose always had a grudge on Renekton and knew something ridiculous was going to happen to him. time has passed and later casted a spell to bring Dante and Emile into the world of RuneTerra. however she didn't expect have her other kids in Runeterra as well...


	3. Enter Jin, Koji and Kenji

Chapter 3

New york, Manhanthan. Jin's house

8:10 pm

(Jin's pov)

My name is Jin Mojima. Dante's twin brother. I started calling Dante's phone but no answer. My other twin brother Koji was playing League of legend with Kenji doing co-op together. Koji's champion is Kennen and Kenji's champion is Lux. I was going to play with them with my champion, Shyvana When I heard knocks on the mirror from my bedroom, I looked at it and I see Dante's reflection with a familar girl with nine tails sleeping on his arm. "hey, Jin." he's not behind me that's for sure. he's using one of mom's old magics to communicate me. "hey, bro. something wrong?" "yeah... me and Emile are in the game...some how." the serious look he gave me told me he wasn't messing around. "really!?" he nods. "how?" he shrugs. "don't know. I woke up in lonia and she showed up." as he pointed to the girl sleeping. "who is she?" he used his magic to create hot stream on my mirror and as the steam got all over the mirror, I see the words: A-h-r-i. "! are you serious!?" Dante flinched hoping Ahri didn't wake up. "Shh! not so loud. It's night here." "Dude. you are one lucky guy." "yeah...yeah... Look. Emile told me that Mom was a famous summoner of Runeterra but disappeared for an unknown purpose." "what? what's her champion?" "does the name Nasus ring a bell?" I was in shock. Mom must've picked one hell of a fighter to win her battles. "thought so. let's see here..." he starts skimming through the pages of his book then stops at a page. "ah... there it is. so that's what it was." "what?" "this spell was used to travel to different worlds. if you guys want I can bring you guys here. but I can only bring you to different area depending on the champion you guys like using." "did I hear what I think I just heard?!" Koji and Kenji rushed into the bedroom with Joy in they're face. Dante looked surprised but smiled. "yes I did. name your champions and I'll send you to they're home continent." "Shyvana." he takes out his notepad and looks at the pages then stopped in one of the pages. "ah...the half dragon elite guard. heh...hope you know what you're into." I grin. oh I do. Dragon blood runs in my veins. how I got it? let's just say I was born with it. "and keep your powers on check, Jin. I hate to see you cause mayhem." I nod. Koji then said: "Kennen." "You're me with Koji." "yes!" And finally, Kenji said "Lux." Dante looks through the pages and stops to one. "heh... a princess. lucky you. she's in Demacia. Jin. you're with Kenji. Keep him out of trouble." I know. people intend to go after Kenji because of his unusual power. this always scares him because he never wanted to abuse his power only if necessary. "okay... you guys have until morning to get ready. I'll get you guys whenever I can. and while I'm at it. I have some rules when you get there." oh boy... "Number 1: behave. people are on edge due to the war going on with the continents and states." "you're going to be part of it?" "tsk... you know I have no interest in war. war isn't going to lead them anywhere but create more violence." he says in a annoyed voice. can't blame him. the world here feels like it's going straight to hell. "number 2: stay the hell away from the cults in Runeterra. Jin knows what I mean. and number 3: if one of the champions start attacking you for some reason or no reason at all it's best to defend yourself or avoid them. Though It's sometimes best to avoid them because there's a chance you'll be making enemies." "should we be aware of anything?" "yeah... be careful who you trust. Some people can manipulate you if your not careful. I'm saying this because of the cults going on. Jin, I'm putting my trust on you to be sure that doesn't happen to Kenji." I nod. "until then. good night and be safe." Dante's reflection vanishes to be replaced by our own reflections. "Wow... this might be interesting after all." "yup...by the way Jin what cults did Dante mentioned?" "there's three cults. the cult of the spider, the cult of the void and the glorious evolution. the cult of the spider are some creepy looking cult that support some sort of spider god or something like that. the cult is lead by Elise the spider lady.*shivers* thinking about it creeps me out. the cult of the void is a strange cult lead by Malzahar saying runeterra will soon be devoured by the void and they must do whatever they're told even sacrificing themselves to the void." "Are you serious?! what kind of cult is that. sounds stupid to me. Who believes that!?"can't blame Koji. that's like saying you want to offer yourself as a sacrifice for some sort of demon god meaning your life must've been pointless from the start. "last but not least, the glorious evolution. all I can say that it is lead by Viktor. he says flesh is inferior and that machines will remove any weaknesses making them feel like weapons of destruction or something like that. I detect a Fallout 3 reference here." we laughed and got ready for bed. that was until Koji started mimicking a robot. "anything you do I can do better." we laughed hard. "there's a few other cults That I haven't got the chance to look but I'll look more into it later." "Great... more cults. best I stay away from them. I can't trust they're religion." "you got that right, Koji." next day, I noticed Koji dressing him self up like a ninja with a fox mask on his head and takes his Two Kunai blades, his ninja shurikens, his katanas and his magic bow. "why are you dressed like a ninja?" "dude, you know well I fancy myself as ninja than any of you." "oh, right. You trained yourself like a ninja real good." "damn right!" I rolled my eyes. Kenji in the other hand had his usual reading glasses on, a unbuttoned Lab coat on with white shirt and red tie under it with white pants and black tailored shoes. he has staff that has angel wings on it and a magic rod that has demon wings on it and silver sword on his waist. "looking good, Kenji." "thanks." as for me, I have a vest hoodie with cargo pants on, black shoes with no shoe laces on and a katana on my waist. can't wait to see the look on Dante's face.

(Dante's pov)

It's 7:30am in lodia and I wake from Ahri Sudden kiss to the mouth. she looks at me somewhat lust smile in her face. "morning, Dante." "uh...g-good morning, Ahri. I have a question were you uh... trying to take my essence?" she still has that smile. "well aren't you a smart one. strange though I only got bits of essence out of you." she lays down on me and I felt like I'm about to have nose bleed. "but enough about me. you must be hungry." "uh... yeah." she gives me an apple and I start eating it. when suddenly I felt woozy. What did she put in the apple? I suddenly start losing control of my body as I pinned Ahri on the ground with a sudden Lust in my smile. I kissed her mouth as I can feel Ahri's tongue exploring my tongue. she starts stroking my hair and removing my shirt and glasses. her legs were wrapped around me as I hugged her and closed my eyes almost in bliss. 20 minutes later, I managed to regain my senses and looked in shock when I was on Ahri as I released my kiss. "having fun?" "what did you put in that apple?" "a dose of my special potion." I shooked my head. "really? *sigh* this is the last time I try your food. however..." I kissed her on the head. "let's not rush on the relationship. I want to take things slow so I get to know you more." She pouts but nods. "fine at least I get to keep you all to myself. "not what I had in mind but I guess it'll do so far. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go and get some food." "be safe." I put on shirt and my glasses on as I grabbed a fishing rod I made, some rope and a spear and headed to the woods. I could hear deers passing by me unaware of my presence. I crawled behind some bushes to get closer to one of the deers with my spear. when he wasn't looking, I quickly jumped on him and stabbed him in the neck quickly killing him. as I removed the spear out of the deer, I carried the dead deer to a fishing spot so that no animal can take it away from me. now for some fishing.

(Emile's pov)

I was enjoying my morning tea with Sona discussing about what's going on in Runeterra. "So you're telling me we're at war with the other continents?" "correct, Emile." "*sigh* I find this war pointless. it'll only make it more difficult." "I agree. Might ask the red eye your brother has?" I frowned. "he's cursed. my father gave him dark powers in his eye said to give him enternal life and unbelievible power but with a price. a demon spirit manifests in him and will sometimes control him. luckily, Dante has more control than the spirit." "I see..." "he's not the only one. my two brothers, My cousin and me. the only difference is that Kenji has both celestial and demonic powers and I only have celestial powers." "Interesting..." "Emile!" I see Dante with a dead deer and some fish. "help me prepare the food. I got to go and do something real quick." I nod and helped place the dead deer on a table and place the fish hooked up to some strings. he left to the woods. what is he doing?

(Jin's Pov)

Dante shows himself in the mirror again. "you guys ready?" "Yeah!" we yelled. "good. brace yourself." he uses his book and starts chanting and a huge flash of light blinded us. When I opened my eyes I'm in a empty room with Kenji. "did it work?" Kenji looks out the window. "Jin! Look at this!" I rushed next to Kenji and looked out the window and saw Demacia itself. my jaw dropped. "holy...shit... he wasn't kidding..." Kenji nods. "Come on. let's check the place out." "you said the exact words out of my mouth, Kenji." we got down stairs and we noticed a house deed. I looked at it and it had mine and Kenji's signature on it. must've been Dante. no...no. now's not time for investing not when I'm having the time of my life.

(Koji's pov)

I got warped to lonia when I saw Dante with his usual clothing and looked at me in joy. "glad to see you, Koji. and in your Ninja gear I see." "same here, bro. ! shh..." he looked confused. I ready my shuriken and threw it at the bush to reveal himself no other than Kennen himself. He looks at me in shock. "impressive if I do say so myself." "did some training as a kid." "who are you!? are you one of the order of the shadow!?" "whoa... I just got here and I have no idea who the order of the shadow are, Kennen?" "how do you know my name?" "my brother is a summoner like me, Kennen. he's your summoner and he's quite the fan when it comes to your order." "uh...thanks, Dante but could you let me do the talking." he shrugs. "just trying to help so that he doesn't take your appearance the wrong way." "a summoner you say. he doesn't look like one." I back flipped just as smoke appeared all over me as I quickly got in my usual clothing in 4 seconds. as the smoke cleared, Kennen looks at me in shock when he sees me with my White t-shirt on, black long jeans, black shoes and a ninja headband on my head. "the name is Koji Mojima. A pleasure to meet you, Kennen." "Mojima!?" He starts bowing. "I aploligize for my rude behavior." Okay...I had no idea my family name was that famous around these parts. "whoa. calm down. it's okay. we all can get in edge when it comes to war. all I ask is to be partners with you." he bows one last time. "it will be my honor, Koji." I smiled. "good." I look at Dante. "care to explain how our family got so famous in Runeterra?" he sighs. "I'll give you a hint: Mom." What!? Mom is involved too!? I just hope we can forgive her for disappearing on us. if it's for our protection. I can understand that. let's hope she's safe.

Character bio

Koji Mojima

19

Human Italian/Japanese

graduate high school student, Ninja. later becomes a lonian summoner

has one red eye and one blue eye, black hair, white shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a ninja head band that has dual katanas engraved on it. his ninja uniform looks like Kakashi's uniform from Naruto but has a black vest that has the dual katanas logo similar to his headband's design in silver on his back. Has dual katanas and his magic bow strapped to his back.

his Champion: Kennen

Faction: lonia

win quotes: "want to play again?" "you have ten seconds for a rematch before I change my mind.*looks at his watch.* too late. *does a backflip and vanished with a puff of smoke*"

lose quotes: "huh...not bad. we should do this more often." "awesome."

bio: Dante's twin brother who likes reading about heroic ninjas. he trained being one at the age 10. his behavior was always strange. he always laughed or smile no matter what and always likes being a trickster. however whenever he's mad, it's so terrifying he could possibly scare his foes which unleashes demonic powers in him. Dante always calmed him or knock him out whenever he'd get mad. thankfully he rarely gets mad always puts on a smile on his face.

Jin Mojima

21

Human Japanese/Italian

graduate high school student later becomes Demacian summoner

Short hair black hair, one yellow eye pupil silt, one blue eye, vest hoodie with no shirt under, Long black cargo jeans, black shoes. in half dragon form, he his body turns to black scales, two long sharp horns, spiked tail, and sharp claws. in full dragon form, he looks a serpent dragon.

his champion: Shyvana

faction: Demacia

Win quotes: "it was fun while it lasted." "care to try again? no? thought so."

lose quote: "...I have nothing to say to you."

bio: Dante's twin brother who was born with dragon blood flowing in his veins due to his father's desperate save to prevent Jin from death he was Born. he later began adapting his dragon powers age by age however people fear him due to thoses powers. now he fears if he used powers he could possibly be shunned for life. that was until he met Shyvana...

Kenji Mojima(last name used to be Sakamoto before Rose changed it)

19

Human Japanese

high school student later becomes a Demacian Summoner

Black long spiky hair, one gold eye and one silver eye, has reading glasses on, lab coat with a white shirt with red tie on, white tailored pants, black tailored shoes.

his champion: Lux

Faction: Demacia

win quotes: "*whistled loud* Bravo!", "I will admit. that was almost...fun and interesting."

lose quote: "I have no problem with losing. I can always rethink my tatics.*just as he shrugs and walks away.*"

bio: Dante's cousin. a somewhat timid guy who used to be teased or feared by others due to his colored eyes. fortunally for him, he never cared what people say about him. he's parents were killed or so he thought from an explosion from his house. by that time, Rose took care of him and changed his last name Mojima. he felt happy to stay with Emile, Dante and his brothers.


	4. Enter Felix and Rachael

A/N: I'd like to thank my old friends, Rachael and Felix who emailed me in Yahoo to have their OCs in my story. if you want to have your OC summoners in my story feel free to pm me or add it in the review if not that's okay. once again, Thank you, Rachael and Felix.

Chapter 4

(Rachael's pov)

(Freljord, Avarosan territory)

as I wake up in a tent, I see Felix on the ground passed out next to me. I hear a voice. "milady one of the summoners is waking up." a summoner, eh? guess I got in the game with Felix after that flash of light knocked us out. I look at where I heard the voice and I see Ashe approaching me with Anivia. "glad to see you're awake. tell me. what is your name?" "Rachael Miramoto, your highness. but just Rachael will make things easy for you." "You don't need to be so formal. who's he?" "my Friend Felix." "care to explain why you're here?" "...all I can remember was a flash of light which knocked us out. that's it. honest." "I see...you best stay here in case my enemies come after you." "okay. in the meantime, we have to get to the institute of war to apply there." she nods and walks away with Anivia. I lay back down on the ground. "where could Dante and Emile be?" "they're fine, Rach. possibly not here but probably in the institute as we speak." I look at Felix who has his eyes still closed. for once, I hope he's right.

(Dante's Pov)

"Ready to go the institute, Bro?" "you bet, Koji." I can feel Ahri's arm around my waist which startled me. "I can show you around the institute if you want." "jeez... don't scare me like that. uh... sure." Koji laughed. "oh... that's priceless. do you know a teleportation spell to get there?" "y-yeah... Emile found it in mom's book. she's already ahead of us so let's get started. Ahri can you let go for a second?" She let's go of me and I looked through the pages of the book until I got to the spell Emile showed me. I began casting the spell and we warped to the Institute of war.

(Emile's pov)

Finally I made it to the institute of war. Sona started showing me around the institute like the different kind of dorms of factions, the council and the summoning quarters. I went to an office to register. a lady in a robe sees me and smiles. "hi can I help you?" "yeah. I would like to register to the Insistute." "sure. what's your name?" "she gets her ink and quill ready. "Emile Mojima." "ah... you must be related to Kenji and Jin Mojima." "yes. Kenji is my cousin and Jin is my brother." She nods and writes my name on a on the sheet of paper. "I see you're paired with Sona. hope you treat her right." "I will." I heard a voice. "Ahri, is it really necessary to hold on to my arm?" oh it's Dante. Dante walks to the office I'm at with Ahri and Koji. I see Dante's cheeks were red as a rose. Koji started laughing. the lady saw this and she looked surprised. "Uh... sir. are you okay with her being on you like that?" "yes, I'm fine so far. why?" "it's her behaviour you should be aware of." "I'll keep that in mind, miss." Dante and Koji got registered as well and we all got assigned to lonian dorm.

(Dante's Pov)

finally a room to myself well except Ahri insisted on staying with me. she gives me a seductive smile and I sigh. "a bit of warning, If I kiss you, I'll end up taking your essence as well that way we'll have the same amount of essences." "how can you do that?" "let's just say I was born with unusual curse or blessing whatever you may call it." "oh." I got closer to Ahri and started stroking her hair. "Care to explain why you are interested in me besides my essence?" "well... I'll be honest with you. I felt lonely not feeling much love than I usually have and when I saw you sleeping you'd be the right man for me." I kissed her cheek. "is that all?" "I like a nice strong man who I like to wrap my arms around with." "ah... I don't have much muscle but I can see why you wrapped your arms around mine." she blushes. however that didn't stop her to hit me with her charm. She giggles. and places me on my bed with her and gets on top of me. "you're mine and mine alone." she must be really desperate for me. "I am yours and yours only." I didn't really say it since it was the charm taking an effect on me. She smiles and kissed me in the mouth. I can feel her unbuttoning my pants as I Stopped kissing her I looked at her serious. "I have a question. why do you take people's essences?" She looks at me nervous. "you wouldn't believe me." "try me." "well...I want to become a human." "...Ahri. I don't care if you're human or half you're still the lovely girl I know and love." she smiles. "had a feeling you'd say that." "hey... Tomorrow or later if they're no matches for us, I was wondering if we go out on a date together?" "hmm... of course. There's a dining resturant we can check out." "as long as we're not going to Noxus." "it's not in Noxus I promise." "and be sure you don't charm any men in the process. If you want to charm someone let it be me." she grins more. "aww... so you don't mind being charmed?" "I don't mind at all... just remember to not do it to other men I can get emotional kind of easily." She stroked my hair slowly. "now why would I do that when you're my summoner?" "just saying. hold on." I look at the schedule and I have a match coming in a few days. "looks like tomorrow is our lucky day." "good. tomorrow it is. 3:00 pm sharp." "got it. as long as I don't get to caught up with my studies." She playful bops me on the head. I laughed.

(Rachael's pov)

being in Frelijord wasn't always the best place for me to be at. especially with the war going on with 3 factions. Felix starts looking through some notes from a book Dante gave him in situations like this. "Hey Rachael. check this out." Felix shows me a page of spell that could put us to the institute of war. "this wasn't in the book." "guess the book gets new spells everytime we go to dimensions." "seems that way." however we didn't get the chance due to the fact that we were alerted by one of Ashe's men that the Frostguard approaches. Me and Felix rushed out of the tent and look on Felix face tells me he's scared out of his wits. basically because he never expected this. what to know why, that ice witch had probably be one of the most brutal mages(and probaby the most annoying one) I've seen.

(Flashback 3rd pov)

a month ago, in Rachael's house, she was playing with her friends, Felix, Dante and Jin League of Legends co-op together. (Rachael's champion was Ashe, Felix's champion was Vi at the time.) (a/n this actually did happen once when I was playing co-op with them.) Rachael's champion was in peril trying to head back to base without getting attacked by the enemy champions or minions. "guys I need help." "we're trying our best here." Jin noticed Lissandra approaching Rachael's champion and looked like he was going to laugh. "holy shit, dude. Lissandra is after you." "what!? get her away from me, Jin!" Jin started attacking Lissandra with Felix's and Dante's help and managed to defeat her. "Ohh! you're going to feel that in the morning!" "way to use Nate's quotes, Jin." Jin laughs sheepishly. "thanks guys." "next time, Rachael, stock up on potions." "gee thanks for the heads up, Felix. Hey look, guys!" the enemies' nexus crystal was at critical. "hey, Koji, Kenji, how are things at your end?" Dante said in his headset and at the same time the enemy nexus crystal got destroyed. "does that explain your answer?" Koji and Kenji said at the same time. "woo! we won." "let's hope That's the last time we deal with Lissandra." "agreed." The boys said at the same time as if they were too fed up with Lissandra's Magic. "I'm going to get a drink. be right back." Dante went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. "that was awesome. Can't wait to do that again." "heh... we will, Jin. just gives us a minute get a break." "okay. Hey, Koji, Kenji, we'll do one more match after we get a break." "sure thing, Jin."

(end of flashback.)

(Rachael's Pov)

"Felix try and see if you can cast the spell out of here." "I can try but be sure I don't get attacked. Don't want to lose my concentration." "You think?" I hear the fight going on and took a broadsword from the weapon shelf in case I have to deal with trolls. "here they come, Rachael!" four trolls rushed at us with clubs ready. I got in a defensive stance. The trolls started attacking me but I managed to parry they're attacks and did some brutal counter attacks which probably killed them or wounded them. thank goodness for fencing lessons. "whoa!" I see Felix avoiding some swings from Trundle's huge club. "a little help here!" I ran at the Trundle and kneed him to the face which stunned him a bit and knocked him down to the ground with a kick to the face. "Rachael! your leg!" I see my leg coated with ice. I shook my leg and the ice disappeared. How the hell did I do that? anyway, Felix managed to cast the spell and teleported us away from the battle to the insistute of war.

(Emile's Pov)

! "Looks like someone is coming." Sona looks at me confused. "who?" I closed my eyes for a few minutes and started chuckling. "my friends. they're here too. I can sense them." Sona smiled. "you should introduce them to me when you get the chance." "we'll see." a knock came from the door. I walk towards the door and opened it and I see Koji with a book on his hand. "Hey, Emile. I got this book you might want to read." he gives it to me. the book was a history book of Runeterra and lore of other champions I'm not familar with. "thanks, Koji." he gives me a two finger salute and smoke appeared and I started coughing while trying the clear the smoke. when the smoke cleared, Koji was gone. "damn it, Koji. I told you to cut that crap already." "what happened?" "my brother just did a ninja trick to vanish." "a ninja? is he one of the members of one of the orders?" "no. though he said he always wanted to help the Kinkou order. always fantasied heroic ninjas." "I'm sure he'll get his chance." "I'm sure he will. all he needs to do is prove himself and he'll do just fine." Sona nods.

(Jin's pov)

(9:30am)

Being in Demacia was always a dream I wanted to happen. guess I should thank Dante for that. however Kenji stopped in front of me. "trouble." I noticed a few guys in hoods with Knieves approaching us. "well, well, well. look what we have here. a few new summoners in Demacia." I backed up with Kenji. "what do you want?" "simple. the Noxians hired us to find you and the rest of the Mojima's dead or alive. Now do we have to easy way or the hard way?" I grin. "the hard way." my eyes glew and I started turned into my Dragon form and Roared to intimidate the thugs. "by the gods... forget him get the other boy!" Wrong move. Kenji used his magic rods with a combination of light and dark magic at one of the goons and sent him flying to the wall. I breathed out of dark flame at the last goon and as he got hit by it, he was screaming in pain and was in fear. he duck, dropped and rolled and managed to get the flames out of him however he is screaming like a mad man. I knocked him out with my tail and he gets slammed to the wall. "Jin. let's go before more of them come." I nod and turned back to normal. just as we were about to leave. "Halt!" We stopped and turned around to see Shyvana with her guards. me and Kenji put our hands up knowing fighting Shyvana or even angering her will not go so well. "we can explain." however her guards restrained us when Shyvana ordered them to restrain us."Hey! What's the big idea?!" She didn't answer however she picked a note from one of the thug's pocket and reads it for a few seconds and restrained the thugs. "put those two in the interrogation chamber. I'll deal with these two thugs." the guards carried us to the Interrogation chamber. I sure hope Shyvana doesn't get pissed at us. knowing her temper she might not like what we might tell her.

a half an hour later of me and Kenji waiting at the interrogation chamber, Shyvana enters the chamber with a neutral emotion on her face. Kenji was nervous. he knows about her and hates her anger. honestly, I'm in his situation right now because Shyvana can blow a fuse quick and that's what gets me nervous about. "care to tell me what happened?" great... with a tone like that it's she's giving me the "or else" tone. "well... those thugs said they were hired by the Noxians and wanted us dead or alive. though somehow they wanted us alive." I heard her growl in anger when I mentioned Noxus. "why?" "...*sigh* no point keeping this a secret. ...okay...we're our one of the members of the Mojima Family." Her eyes went wide. wait... she knows about the Mojima family? she gives me a serious look. "last question. how did one of the thugs get burned?" "I...turned into a dragon and burned him." "you burned him!?" Kenji flinched when she yelled and knowing Kenji he can get scared by almost anything due to timid behavior. "he survived. he got the fire out but started screaming like a mad man because of the effects of the flame. fear." she could not believe what she was hearing. "you're just like me then. a half dragon." I nod. "I see... I'll need to have a word with my superiors about this. In the meantime, I'll have word with those thugs that tried to kidnap you two. until then, you're free to go." Just as me and Kenji passed Shyvana to leave, I noticed a hint of blush on her cheeks. What was that all about? could she really have a crush on me? maybe... Kenji looks at me. "Jin. I'm scared. what do the Noxians want with us?" "don't know. but something tells me Dante knows about this." just as we got in our house, Dante...no... more like his shadow is in the house in front of the staircase. he has a knack for using his magic like using his shadow to contact us. "hey, guys." "Dante, did you know what's going on? the Noxians were after us and tried to kidnap us." this made him angry. "what? they tried to kidnap you!? ah...jeez... for once I wish we didn't get involve with them. I have no idea why but it's best you avoid them at all cost." "we'll try." "in the meantime, try not to get caught by the Noxians. I got to go. I need to do some studying and meet Ahri on a date." that sly devil... his shadow disappears and Kenji burst in laughter. "Dante has a date with Ahri!? Hahahahahaha!" "you're telling me." I noticed a spider by the crack as it squeezes it's way in. "shit... damn spiders. Kenji you still have that spray that kills bugs?" "yeah. why?" "wouldn't want any bugs get in here." he gives me the spray can and I started spraying all over the house.

(Dante's pov)

(10: 30 am. Insistute Archieves)

I was reading a book at the archieves about runes I could use in matches until I heard footsteps in front of me. I looked who it was. Ahri. "hey, Dante." she kissed me on the head. "hey, Ahri. what are you doing here?" She smiled. "just to let you know our date is going to be at Piltover." "Piltover? never been there." She smiles. "then I can show you around once we get there." "sounds good to me." she kissed me in the mouth and my eyes went wide. there's that feeling again... I can feel my essences going into her as her essence entered in me. as she stopped kissing me, she giggled. "see you later." She leaves the archieves and I started blushing. I noticed some summoners giving me the thumbs up. I covered my face with my hands in Embarrassment. I really didn't want other summoners know about me and Ahri's relationship. ugh... what a way to start my day.

Character bios

Name: Rachael Miramoto

age: 19

race: Japanese. possible iceborn descendant

occupation: high school graduate later becomes a Freljord summoner.

Appearance: white tank top, long black jeans, black shoes, long blonde hair, blue eyes. whenever she goes to Freljord, she wears a black winter hoodie, black steel toed boots and has googles on her head.

her champion: Ashe

Faction: Freljord, Avarosan tribe

win quotes: "I could used get to this.", "thank you for the match. let's do this more often."

lose quotes: "whew... that was great. need to improve my tatics more often."

bio: Dante's childhood friend with a mysterious past. former member of the fencing club, archery club and martial arts club from her times from high school. showed Dante the League of legends after they're graduations. she brought her friend, Felix, to play with her. however as she played the game with Felix, it frozed then the screen and a huge bright light blind them and warped her and Felix to Freljord passed out on the snow.

Name: Felix Santiago

age: 20

Race: chinese/american

occupation: high school student graduate, part time police officer. later becomes a summoner

appearance: short brown hair, brown eyes, black fedora hat, white shirt with black vest on, black tailored pants, black tailored shoes

his champion: Vi

Faction: Piltover

win: "game, set and match." "don't think. feel."

Lose quote: "this is worse than that time from Freljord."

bio: a part time cop who wants to follow in his father's footsteps. when his shift ended, Rachael invited him over to play League of Legends with her. he eagerly went to Rachael's house and started playing the game. however as they started playing, the game froze, a huge bright light blinded them and warped them to Freljord and passed out on the snow with Rachael. Felix now must do his best in surviving Runeterra hopefully not getting himself killed in the process.


	5. New Allies

A/n: I'd like to thank Black Pitch and ForeToldLegends on submitting they're OCs to me.

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

a couple of hours later in the cafeteria. I'm already hearing murmurs from other summoners about my relationship with Ahri. I began ignoring the murmurs as I began eating my meal. though it wouldn't hurt to know what they're saying. I covered my red eye and it glew. my spirit came out of my body so that my other half can take off my body. "don't do anything stupid when I get back, Asano." I heard a "hmph" from him. that's Asano. my demon half. he's been in my body ever since I was a child. luckily for me, he can be obdient at times but had a knack on making a fool out of myself. but I can control him unless someone wakes up his slumber which is never a good thing. anyway, I walked to where I heard the murmurs. "the kid is lucky to have Ahri. not many people are lucky to be with her." "I saw them kiss at the archieves one time. usually when Ahri does that she would've taken his essence. he must be special if he could survive from that." "I can't wait to battle with him." " ha! like he can defeat me and my team. he's nothing but a noob." oh really...we'll see about that. I grabbed his tray and acted like it's being levitated. he freaks out. "w-what the?" then I threw the tray of food at his face. everyone freaked out. I chuckled. "don't go boosting around until you face me in battle." I walked back to my body and I see Asano chuckling. luckily no one can hear him because everyone was terrified thinking there's a ghost in the cafeteria. "stop laughing." He stopped as I got back in my body. when I finished eating and threw my tray in the trash and went to my room. As I got in my room, I checked the time and it's 2:30pm. "almost time." I looked out the window for a good half an hour while whistling Godot's theme for entertaining sake. I heard a knock on the door. I stopped whistling and went to the door and opened and she was... the cute vixen fox girl herself, Ahri, smiling at me. "ready to go?" "yeah. let's go." We left the insistute to go to Piltover. I really hope Piltover is interesting. I could really can used to exploring Runeterra.

(Felix's pov)

(Piltover 3:09 pm)

when Rachael gave me a spell that would lead me to Piltover, I was in awe to see Piltover that reminded me so much of home. I managed to get myself a room from a hotel from the gold I saved up. I check my watch and it's time for my practice. I went to the bathroom to get change. for about a few minutes, I got out of the bathroom with white tanktop top, shorts and with my sport shoes on. I grab my towel and water bottle and went out of the hotel. I went to the side of the hotel, put on my fingerless gloves and started practicing my jabs and my bob and weaves. I've been practicing boxing ever since I Played Tekken's Steve fox. dong some of his dodge maneuvers is simple but I'm still working on my speed. I stopped training when I heard metalic clapping. I turned around and I see Vi smirking. "nice foot work. care to show me how well you can fight?" "I normally don't fight-" She interrupts me when she tried to punch me and I dodged out of the way. "okay... if you insist." I got into my defensive stance and started dodging and weaving from Vi's punches. I started countering her punches to gain some distance. "huh...where did you learn to fight like that?" she Jabs at me but I did a quick dodge to the left. "learned how to fight from some guy from tv. then my dad started training to improve my movements." I punched her but Vi blocks it however I noticed a dent on one of the gauntlets. "argh... jeez... you pack a punch." "um... you might want to look at your gauntlets." she looks at her gauntlets. "eh... I've seen worse." "what's your name?" I'm pretending not to know her and act surprise that I'm her summoner. "Names' Vi. what's yours?" "really? Names' Felix. believe it or not. I'm your summoner." "is that so? sure. besides look like who show me a thing or two how you box." "sounds good to me." "catch you later." "see ya." Vi walks away and I see her partner, Caitlyn, with some other guy. "must be a new guy."

(Dante's Pov)

"holy shit..." this was the first time in my life have I ever seen Piltover. reminds me of being in new york only this place is hi-tech. "like what you see?" I look at Ahri. "yeah... This is amazing." she smiles. "I'm glad you like it. come on. I want you see this Cafe' we can start our date." "sure. but I don't have any money." "don't worry. I'll pay for you." "you sure?" "I'm sure." "okay if you insist." as we walked to the Cafe', I see my old friend drinking his water bottle. "Felix!" He sees me and waves at me. "hey, dude. you here too?" "yeah... What brings you here?" "I live here now whenever I don't have matches." "nice. what are you going to do now?" "I plan on joining the police force here once I rest up a bit." he always does his usual work up so he can be in shape when he gets to work. "sounds like a plan to me. well... see you later." "see ya." as Me and Ahri continued walking to the Cafe', she smirks at me. "who was that guy?" "an old friend of mine. we knew each other since we were kids." "hm...good to know." "concern?" "of course. I'm your Champion. I'm suppose to protect you." "fair enough." we got in the Cafe' and got to to our table that Ahri reserved for us. the waiter gave us our menu and some of these foods remind me of home. "can I get you two something to drink?" "water." me and Ahri said at the same time. "be right back." He leaves to the kitchen and I found just the food to eat. "hmm... this looks edible. the cuisine seems like the best thing to eat." the cuisine had tomato sliced in it, some pasta sauce, topped with bread crumbs and Mozzarella cheese. Ahri sees what I'm having. "I never tried that before." "well try it then." she smiles. "sure." the waiter comes back with the cups of water and places them on the table. "are you ready for your order?" "yes. we like to try this cuisine." "anything else?" "nah... this will do." he nods and goes to the kitchen. "tomorrow's the day we have our match together, Ahri." "yup. let's hope we can win." I nod and took quick sip from my water.

(James' pov)

it's a normal day at piltover looking through case files when I noticed some guy come in the station. Vi looks at him with joy which surprised me. they must've met. "hey, Felix. what brings you here?" "I was thinking I can work here with you guys." Wait...Felix? as in Officer Felix? that guy was very good at being a cop and can really fight good. Caitlyn sees Felix. "you know this guy, Vi?" "yeah! I saw him training his boxing skills and trained with him and he was good." I kept on reading the case files when Felix did some convincing to join. Thankfully, he did join. that guy always liked being cop like his father. Felix sees me. "see you after our match, James." He leaves. Caitlyn and Vi looked at me curious. "you know him?" "yeah. I knew him. he helped me catch a guy once who mugged me for my money. he told me he wanted to follow his father's footsteps as a cop." this made Caitlyn and Vi real intrigued about Felix. probably wanted to see him action. "he mentioned you have a match with him." "yeah. we have a match coming up tomorrow. heard we're going against some summoners who claim to be unbeatable." Vi scoffs. she's probably heard of them. "those guys only had 6 wins. what's so good about that?" probably just show offs.

(Rachael's pov)

(Freljord, Avarosan tribe)

I told Ashe about my ability of manipulating ice on my body and weapons. she looks at me surprised. "what? impossible." "but it's true. watch." my focused on my energy and and sounded my arm like a gauntlet. Ashe was astonished. "so it is true. forgive me for doubting you." "that's okay, Ashe. I'd be suspicious too if someone made a claim like that." She smiled. "and I want to help you guys as much I can to bring peace to Freljord." "are you sure? you're only a summoner." "I maybe a summoner but I knocked out Trundle when he was attacking my friend." Some of the soldiers started laughing including Tryndamere and Anivia. "that was you? we brought him back to the witch's place and as we left, Lissandra started yelling at him why she couldn't find him." Tryndamere conitiued laughing. I laughed a bit. Ashe giggled a bit. "okay. we'll think about it. in the meantime, stay away from the other tribes. they may be aware of you." I nod. "thank you, Ashe." just as I was about to leave I see the Winter Claw approaching. "shit..." Ashe sees them and readies her bow. "Rachael! go somewhere safe." I went somewhere to hide and stayed quiet. those guys are probably raiding the Avarosan. I safely peeked and I see Sejuani with her boar, Volibear, Olaf and Udyr in front of the entrance. Shit... this is not good. I hear arguments for control and agreements. Unfortunally it ended up with a fight. I stayed hidden for a good 3 minutes until... "well...well... well... what do we have here?" "shit..."I see Volibear glaring at me and pulls me out of my hiding spot by force. he tries to restrain me but flinched when he noticed my eyes glowing with my most vicious look on my face. my fist turned to Ice and I did a power punch at his gut and he gets flung to ground next to Sejuani. Everyone stopped fighting and see me panting, eyes glowing, and I believe I heard my hair was ice blue. what? what's happening to me? Sejuani looked in shock but grins. "so this is summoner with the power of the iceborn. " "yeah and? do us a favor and leave before I get real angry." some of her soldiers winced from my anger. "oh? and what are you going to do about it?" I formed a giant ice spear like Icicle and used my magic to turn it to Sejuani. "this." Sejuani looked terrified. "I'm going to count to 5 for you to leave. one... two...three...four..." "fall back!" she retreated with her men and allied champions. when they were long gone, I made the Icicle melt, my eyes stopped glowing and I passed out. I hear footsteps rush to me to aid me. "Rachael! Rachael!? can you hear me!?" it was Ashe. she checks my pulse and sighs in relief. "must be exausted for saving us like that." she picks me and carries me to a tent. Good. I could use the rest.

(Dante's pov)

"whew... that was a good meal. you sure know how to pick the best place for a date." she kissed me on the head. "I do what I do best." I smiled. "I know you do." Again, I see some summoners staring at me. "yes can I help you?" with a bit of anger in my tone. they conitiued what they were doing in terror. "can't I spent time in peace with people leering at us like perverted idiots?" "you'll get used to it. they'll get over it sooner or later." "I sure hope so." we walked around Piltover mostly sight seeing until it was 9:10pm. "time to go to sleep, Ahri. I got to be in full energy for tomorrow's match." "You remember how to get back to insistute?" I nod and cast a spell to teleport us back to the insistute near the Ionian dorm. "come on. I'm getting tired as it is." Ahri smirks and wraps her arms around my waist. "that can be arranged." I sigh. "fine. but nothing too sexual please. I can deal with the kissing and feeling my body but I don't want to go too far with you. besides this is a start of a good relationship." I smiled. "that's fine." thank god she agrees. Jin told me she has a habit of rushing relationship into sex which isn't a good thing due to the fact she could steal people's essence. I just hope she doesn't do that yet.

(Felix's pov)

(the next day. 11:38 am)

It was the day for the match and Dante, Me, James, Rachael, Jin and Kenji are teamed up against our opponents. I noticed Dante is blushing hard when he changed Ahri's skin to the dynasty skin. actually that's a lie he told that it remind him of his childhood at the time. it's Ahri wrapping her arms around his waist with the most seductive grin I ever seen. "Umm..." "don't ask, Felix. it's best you didn't ask." "okay...whatever you say, amigo." He must be that annoyed if I ask him about her. I also noticed Rachael's hair was no longer black but had a light blue color. The same goes with her eyes. they look similar to Ashe's color hair. did that time at Freljord when she used ice to save me had to do something about it? In the other side, I see Syndra(she gets me on edge whenever I see her.), Leblanc, Elise, Warwick, Morgana, Sivir and Miss Fortune by they're summoners. I stretched a bit hopefully not to get too much stress. A voice tells the champions to get to they're positions. "good luck, Vi." She just winked at me and got on a platform with my team's champions. The opposing team did the same. the champions suddenly got teleported to summoner's rift. "welcome to summoner's rift." it's the same voice from the actual game who announces what goes on in matches." "Felix, James, Kenji, Jin, Rachael. I need you to focus your energy to see what's going on." We focused our energy and orbs appear in front of us. "good. took me a while to study this." he wasn't kidding I can see Vi near the spawn point. It's pretty neat to see my champion and the whole area of the rift. I was going to tell Dante how awesome this is but I noticed him grinning. oh no. he's going to mess with them is he?

(A/n: it's trolling time! XD so put on your favorite troll music and enjoy the trolling. this is something me and my brothers did when I was playing League of Legends whenever we deal with annoying players)

(Rachael's pov)

I hid Ashe to the bushes to ambush unsusupected foes until Syndra caught her. she was about to attack Ashe but was Suddenly immoblized by Ahri's charm. one of the summoners started yelling "No!" this gave Ashe the advantage on attacking Syndra until her health dropped to zero and dead on the spot. I gave Dante the thumbs up and he winked at me. one of the summoners was in shock to see Syndra get outsmarted by Dante. believe me when I say this, Dante outwitted me almost all the times when It comes to tatics and whenever he grins, game over. He probably might out smart you before you even know it.

-time to find another hiding spot, Ashe.

Ashe goes to another hiding spot near an enemy turrent not in the turrent's range thankfully. I'll have to wait for Caitlyn to give Ashe some support.

(Jin's pov)

a few minutes later in the match I noticed Leblanc and Warwick attacking one of the towers in low health. a bit foolish if you ask me. Shyvana was hiding near them which surprisingly it's working good because they're not paying any attention to her. a good time to give them a surprise.

-give them hell, Shyvana, with a dragon's desecent.

I see her nod, Transform into a dragon and dashed at Warwick and Leblac which resulted in finishing them off(sfv:Gotcha,Bitch!)."Double kill!" the announcer says. I see some of the summoners looking a bit frustrated which was almost laughable when Dante told me they were nothing but show offs. I smirked. oh how fun this was going to be. And how good to mess with they're reputation.

(Kenji's pov)

I see Sivir and Miss fortune approaching Lux and this was bad. Lux ran out of potions and she was in low health. I hear Dante and Jin say: "I don't think so! Ignite!". Sivir and and Miss fortune were set on fire. this gave me the advantage to heal Lux and have Lux attack them while they were on fire which finished them off quick. I hear growls of annoyances from the other summoners. Jeez... it's just a game. no need to get mad about it. sheesh...

-did you planned this, Kenji?

-not really. my cousins pretty much saved your life. but I did planned on healing you once they were in peril.

I get a giggle in reponse which made me blush. I had Lux follow Caitlyn to the Nexus.

(James' pov)

(few minutes later)

This is it. Caitlyn, Ashe and Lux attacking the enemy's nexus. I noticed Elise in spider form and Morgana coming towards until I noticed they were slowing there. I look at Felix and Dante noticing the grins on they're faces. they did something which is good.

-up for some target practice, Catilyn?

She sees Morgana and Elise and starts sniping them with her rifle while Vi finished them off with a second cast of vault breaker. "shut down!" that should shut them up about they're kill streaks. "that is going to hurt in the morning." I chuckled at Felix's remark. for about a good 2 minutes, Catilyn destroys the nexus with a single shot from her rifle. "Victory!" The announcer says. "checkmate." "don't think. feel." "I could get used to this." "it was fun while it lasted." "*whistles loud* bravo!" "next time try to actually be a moving target." Man does it feel good to show them who's boss.

(Dante's pov)

I was walking in the hallway to back to dorm with Ahri when I see two summoners picking on this young summoner how he's Anti social and how weak he is. my guess the poor kid is 10 years. "Ahri wait here for a second." I walked behind the bullies and bonked they're heads together. "hey, Twiddle dee and twiddle dumb. leave the kid alone." they saw me and flinched when they saw my red eye glow. "I'm about to count to 3 to leave kid alone or I'll tear you limb to fucking limb!" Asano took over me at the last part which made the bullies run for they're lives. I held my head when I felt pain and managed tomgain control of myself. I look at the tlynsummoner with sorrow. "you okay, kid?" "yes... um... thanks." he must be very timid. poor kid. "you have a name, kid." "Pitch black." "nice to meet you, Pitch black. names' Dante." I raised my hand to shake his hand but he doesn't give it to me. "no need to be shy." he slowly reaches for my hand and I slowly shake his hand. "there. see? that wasn't so hard." He lets go and rushes to his room. "oookay... he reminds me of myself when I was his age. he'll get over his fear sooner or later." Ahri puts her arms around my waist. "aren't we suppose to go to your dorm? after all you must be tired from that match." she says in seductive tone. "I'm aware of that." we walked to the dorm and I can't stop thinking about that kid, Pitch Black. I hope he's okay. I can't forgive myself if he gets all emotional on me. "you're worried about that kid aren't you?" I nod. "I am too. you see this kid gets taunted by Demacians and Noxians to join him so he be they're puppet or something like that." "what? jeez...who told you that?" "I actually overheard one of the summoners talking about him." I started mumbling curses in Japanese and Itatlian. now I'm really worried about the kid. could the Noxians be after me and my family to be part of they're army? Jesus...why can't life be so simple?

Character bios

name: James Huhn

age: 21

race: American with hints of british, german and some Irish

occupation: college student becomes a Piltover summoner

appearance: short brown hair, brown eyes, dark blue jeans, grey and black shoes and a metallica justice for all shirt.

his champion: Caitlyn

faction: Piltover

win quotes: "next time try to actually be a moving target." "I didn't need much Precision to get this victory. "

Lose quotes: "I'll make sure that's the last time I slip and misfire the trigger."

bio: calm and collective video gamer that loves to play any genre of gaming. after one day he decides to play a game called League of Legends and mid way through a match, the game froze. while frozen a flashing bright light causes him to enter the world of Runeterra where he lands on Caitlyn in piltover and now plans to pay her back for missing up on on catching a criminal by learning to be a detective from her and hopefully get her forgiveness.

Name: Pitch Black

age: possibly ten years

Race: human

occupation: Piltovian summoner

appearance: wears a summoner's cloak too big for him sagging on his feet and his hood drapping a little over his eyes making his face undistinguishable. he has fairly long charcoal black hair, brown eyes and bushie eyebrows.

his champion: Jayce

faction: Independent(however is being persuaded by Noxians and Demacians to join them to mold him into becoming they're puppet and gain an advantage against other summoners, which he is aware but is too afraid to voice. Taunting and threatening him to Join.)

win quotes: "just like I calculated." "don't be surprised, you never stood a chance."

lose quotes: "seems I did a...miscalculation." "your tatics were superior."

Bio: a piltovian summoner. one of youngest summoners in the division. he's pretty much anti social, not having any friends and deciding to commit his time to reading and learning. because of this fact he has business in the rift like deliver, one of the reasons most reasons because most champions hate him, aside from a couple of champions (Swain, Jarvan, Vayne, Caitlyn, Jax, Mordekiser and others that detest unprofessional or the League as a whole reason.) he is often bullied by other by other summons for the worstest reasons. one of the champions he can relate to is Teemo. (It's the least I can read, Pitch Black.)

Also the champions from the opposing summoners were temporary paired just to let you guys know. I'll be doing this more often until someone's Oc gets that champion. Also my brother, Koji, won't stop bothering me about a Ninja title whenever he'll join the Kinkou order. Think you can help me name a title for me because I'm not good at giving people titles. If you give me a title for Koji we Appreciate it


	6. An unexpected surprise

Chapter 6

(a/n: just a fair warning, this chapter will contain some Nudity with not much sex going on until further Chapters so I'll be changing this to rated M. for guys who have female champions(or girls who have male champions) want to have a relationship for what you're about read, let me know in the further chapters.)

(Dante's pov)

I sat on my bed thinking what might happen to the kid while Ahri starts massaging my shoulders. "I really hope that kid is okay. this is the first time I see a kid in the institute." "I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, You told your friend about the kid and is doing his best on protecting him." I nod. I felt Ahri's hands unbuttoning my shirt and I look at her in shock. "what are you doing?" she doesn't answer my question. instead, she takes off my shirt, puts my glasses on the desk and kisses me in mouth. I escaped her kiss only to be pulled by one of her tails and continue kissing me. I was in shock and possibly love strucked if I might add. how could I resist her Beauty? this was the first time in my life that I make out with a half fox girl. I got up with Ahri and I removed her Kimono off slowly. I can hear Asano cheering in my mind that I stripped Ahri. wish he'd shut up already. She removes my pants, wraps her arms around my neck and conitiued kissing my mouth. I wrap my arms around her waist and I started kissing her as well. she pins me down on the bed and grins at me. "you've been a naughty boy." Oh jeez... I kinda wasn't expecting that. her chest was dangling to my face. I start sucking on her nipples and while my hands went low to her ass. she moans. she wraps her legs on my waist as I started kissing her neck. she arches her back a bit with another moan. I start stroking her hair in a slower pace with my other hand. "I love you, Ahri. you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. human or not." She starts blushing and giggles. "I can say the same for you. You're not like the other summoners I met. they would sometimes force me to have sex which ended up to death." "because you sometimes charm them." She frowns. "that I regret doing because sometimes I take they're essences to become human." "shh... let's not talk about the past. All that matters is that we're together." she smiles. "true." we started kissing again while I started gropping her ass. she starts moaning in my mouth knowing that she enjoys it. things were going well until I heard loud crashing noises. "what the hell was that?" Ahri gets off me and seemed scared. "wait here, Ahri." Ahri nods. I quickly put on my clothes and glasses on and rushed out the room and I see a summoner's body on the ground beaten to a pulp possibly dead. wasn't that one of the summoners I went against? I see Syndra getting pissed over a loss and destroying things like furniture and the wall. "hey!" this got her attention. "you!" she lunges at me but I did some pressure points at her arms. She winced in pain and just when she was about to use her magic at me, it didn't work. "what!? I can't use my magic! what did you do to me?!" "I blocked out your magic so you wouldn't try anything so foolish." she growls in anger however It quickly turned to fear when she saw my red eye glow. "now... go to sleep." In a blink of an eye, I appeared behind her and did a pressure point on her neck which knocked her out in a second. Some summoners showed up and looked in shock. "what happened?" "Syndra lost her temper over a loss from today's match and started going on a rampage. I managed to block out her magic and knocked her out. one more thing...there's a wounded summoner over there. he looks like he's on the brink of death." he nods. "we'll take it from here. thank you." I walked to my room and felt something crawl on my neck. I quickly swat what was on my neck and I see a spider fall on the ground and crawl away. that spider looked like the size of a black widow. consider myself lucky it it didn't bit me. O.o I hate spiders. I walk in my room and Ahri looked relieve. "situation is under control, Ahri. it was Syndra losing her temper over a loss. the high summoners are handling the situation right now." she smiles. "I'm glad your safe." I smiled back. "now...where were we? Ah...yes." I took off my shirt and pants and got on the bed next to Ahri. "I remember." Ahri smirks, wraps her legs around my waist and started kissing me while I started kissing back. In case you're wondering, no, I did not do what you americans call it "fuck her." at least not yet.

(Kenji's pov)

"that was amazing, Kenji. our first victory!" "uh...thank you, Lux." She giggles. "there's no need to be shy." "I... I wasn't always good with people. people always tease me about my eyes." "well... I think your eyes look beautiful." I blushed and she giggles. "t-thank you, Lux." I trust Lux. she never said anything negative to me. Honestly I never expected someone like her to be so nice. "no problem. come on. I want to show you around Demacia and some people I want you to meet." She pulls my arm and rushes out the house. I smiled. she's sure is full of energy today. Lux stops in front of a heavy armored soldier. "this is Garen. My older brother." Garen nods his head. "hi. Name's Kenji. is Lux always this jolly?" Garen chuckled. "you'll get used to it, Lad. she's usually like this with friends." "I-I see..." "is something the matter?" "N-No... I'm not good with people that's all." "plus people teased him about his eyes once." "his eyes?" "yeah... one gold and one silver." "you sure the Lad isn't Noxian?" "Garen!" Lux smacks him beside the head. "that's not funny. him and his cousin were about to captured by the Noxians." "my apologys. I thought he was someone else." "I thought Shyvana told you about that?" Garen looks at me with concern. "you met her?" "she interrogated me and my cousin yesterday to find out what happened. her anger scares me." "Ah... she did told me about it. I'll have a word with Prince Jarvan about this." "Prince Jarvan? who's he?" Lux looks at me in shock. "are you joking?! everybody knows Prince Jarvan." I shook my head. "I don't know much about this place other than you and Shyvana. my cousin knows more of Demacia than me." "oh right...well we better be off. got to show Kenji some other places he should." "stay out of trouble you two. and make sure my sister doesn't get harmed or you'll be answering to me." "I'll make sure she doesn't get harmed, sir." Lux pulls me as she ran to another direction of town. Honestly, who could handle that bundle of energy from this girl?

(Dante's pov)

I went out of my room fully dressed and I see a scroll on the floor. I pick it and opened it and it says to meet one council members in they're office. "*sigh* great..." as I walked to the council chamber, I see Pitch Black getting harrassed by Katarina. my red eye glew and I got out of body as a spiritual being. Asano hid behind a pillar as I walked towards Katarina and grabbed a wine bottle from the floor and hit her on the head which resulted in breaking the bottle and knocking her out. Pitch black looked surprised. I went back in my body and managed to gain control of my body. I walk towards and crouched down to his view. "you okay?" "did you do this?" "yeah... listen. I'll do my best on helping you stand up against your enemies." He gives me the silent treatment. "kid, listen. you don't want those guys manipulating you and you definitely don't want to have a messed up life you don't want to get." he gives me a serious look. "how am I sure-" "stop. first of all I'm neither Noxian or Demacian. I'm a lonian summoner. and you're..." "Piltovian." "there. I have no interest in helping Those two factions what so ever. I live on my own path. you should too." "...I'll... I'll think about it." "good. catch you later, kid." "stop calling me, kid." "well to me you are a kid. but depending on our friendship I'll think about it. now go before tall bad and ugly wakes up wondering who knocked her out." he nods and walks away. I conitiued walking to the council chamber and hoping Katarina doesn't get up yet.

21 minutes later.

I knock on the door of the council's chamber and I heard a young woman's saying enter. guess she's the only available at the moment. I enter the chamber and I see a woman in her 30's with her summoner robe on. I also noticed Syndra giving me a hateful glare but that didn't faze me. I sat down on a chair in front of the council and she gives me a serious look. "I heard what happened with your encounter with Syndra." "does she always lose her temper over a loss?" the council lady nods. "however I didn't anticipate her to possibly kill her own summoner." "You made a fool out of me from yesterday's match!" She grabs me by the collar and looked like she was going to use her magic at me. "Syndra, enough!" Syndra lets me go and sits down on a chair away from me. "as I was saying, me and some of council members have decided that it would be best that Syndra would be suspended from matches for th time being." "what!? you can't do this to me!" "that is unless you accept this offer. you will be paired with another summoner temporary until we decide to pair you with a summoner who could handle your wrath and possibly can control your anger." "*sigh* fine. who am I temporary being paired with?" the council looks at me. "he's right here." "what!?" Me and Syndra shout in disbelief. "but ma'am, I'm with Ahri." "I'm aware of that. this will be temporary. until I can find a suitable summoner for her I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." I sighed in annoyance. "you can't simply put me with him!" "Syndra. do not test my patience. I could suspend you in a heartbeat if you keep pesting me." she flinched. "if you insist, ma'am. as long as she doesn't cause trouble we'll do just fine. will that be all?" she nods. however Just as I was about to leave... "Before you go I have something I'd like to discuss with you privately, Dante." Syndra leaves and probably heading to her dorm. I sat back down on the chair. "is something wrong?" "Yes. I heard rumors that the Noxians were after the Mojima siblings to possibly corrupt them to be part of they're army. is this true?" "is that what they were up to?" "there's a chance that may be true. listen...one of the council members is a Noxian who will do anything to get you and your family to be part of the Noxian army. be careful." "okay is the council member a guy or girl? what?" "that I cannot tell you. the Noxian will be on to us which could lead me to my death." "I understand. I'll be on the lookout then. I'll see you then." "one more thing. trust no one." I nod and left. trust no one, huh? We'll see how this goes. I started walking to my room until I bumped into someone. "oh sorry." It was Ahri and she looked worried. "where were you?" "had a chat with one of the council members that's all. oh and just to let you know Syndra will be with us for the time being." "what? why do we have to be with her?" "let's just say her last summoner ended up messed up and could've died because of her. this is temporary. until the council can find a suitable summoner for her. don't know how long but that's what she told me." "oh great...come on. it's time to relax." "lonia sounds like my place to relax." she smiles. "sure. we can go there." "can't wait."

(Jin's pov)

I started training my Martial arts on the rooftop of the house. I hear a knock on the door and I opened it and I see Shyvana staring at me. "yes?" "I have come here to tell you that I have to accompany as..." "go on." she gives me an angry glare at me but I see blushes on her face. "as your body guard." "oookay... I assume Prince Jarvan said this." "...yes." I raise my brow in confusion. "whatever you say. I'm not going to push the matter further." I sat down on a chair and started drinking water from my bottle. "tell me. how did you become a half dragon like me, Jin?" I paused and looked at her with a frown on my face. "I was close to my death as a child when I was born. my father saved my life by putting dragon blood in my body. I had these powers from an ancient black dragon my father killed when he was young. I started having it's powers at the age 6 and started adapting them quickly however alot of people starting fearing me thinking I might be corrupted. never happened. My father made sure I wouldn't lose control of myself by putting his blood on to the dragon's blood which gave me full control over it. That's it." Shyvana gives me a sorrowful look. "sorry I asked." "nah that's fine. anything I should know before I rest?" "a question actually. what were you doing?" "training." "oh." "are you okay?" she glares at me. "yes I'm fine!" "then why are you blushing?" she stood quiet and went downstairs flustered. "that was strange of her."

(Rachael's Pov)

I finally become a member of the Avarosan tribe! how cool is that?! "Rachael? can I talk to you privately?" I turned around and I see Ashe. "yeah. be there in a minute." I drank water from my water bottle and put it in my pocket once I was done. I followed Ashe to her tent and she gives me a serious look. "How did you learn how to use the power of the iceborn?" "I'm not sure. I had this feeling of adrenaline and that's it. why?" "there's a chance that you're one of the iceborn descendents like me however had that power sealed up until now. if that's the case..." her expression turns to joy. "I would gladly call you my sister." I was in shock. never in my life have been called a sister by Ashe herself. "I-I don't know what to say... thank you." "you're most welcome. listen. for now on you will be under our protection so that our enemies don't use you to they're advantage." I nod. "thanks. you are too kind." She chuckled. "It's the least I can do. By the way, whenever you're ready, I'd like to train you of different ways you can use your talent." "Yes! I would gladly accept, sister." She chuckles again. "Good. See you tomorrow morning." "Will do." Now I feel really happy. Not only did I get to call Ashe, sister, I also get to learn different ways to use my ice powers.

(Kenji's pov)

Lux was really fun to be with. really. she showed me nice places to hang out and places I never seen. "wow... Lux. I never thought I'd see Demacia like this." she smiles. "I'm glad you like this place." we were enjoying our time until I heard something explode. "what was that?" "don't know. let's check it out." we rushed to the scene and I see two angels fighting each other. one holy in gold armor without her helmet and one fallen angel. wait a minute. that's Morgana. shit... this is not good. "who's that angel in golden armor?" "that's Kayle. she's one of those good angels who have a good sense of justice." "come on. let's help her out then." Lux nods. I used my light rod to amplify Lux's light attacks. "wow... I feel like I can take on my foes with ease." "it won't last long but I'll do my best to help you without getting too attention from Morgana." Lux marks Morgana with Illumination and uses Final spark at her to knock down the ground. "now that's more like it." Morgana gets up and looks at me and Lux enraged. "You!" oh boy... Kayle flew next to me with a serious look on her face. did I something wrong? I only wanted to help. "This is no place for a summoner to get involved." "clearly you're mistakened, I can try my best on supporting you as much as I can. I can't fight well but my magic can help." "trust him, Kayle. He can help." Kayle sighs. "very well. just leave the fighting to us." "I will. good luck, Lux." Lux nods and rushed at Morgana with Kayle. I watched them fight Morgana and made sure to help them if they ever need it. sure enough. Morgana was in a disadvantage and was in peril. "grrr... Kayle... you insolent Angel..." A common situation of angels and fallen angels. Morgana looks at me and grins. What is she grining about? what I didn't expect was Morgana hit me with her dark magic and I ended up being slammed to the ground. "ahh!" "Kenji!" "I'm fine! I can... heal myself in a second..." I touched my holy rod and healed me. I then gave another amp for Lux as she started attacking Morgana with her light Magic. I cast a reflect spell around Lux whenever Morgana's Magic attacks her. for about a good 17 minutes, Morgana retreats and I was exhausted. Lux hovers and lands in front of me. "are you alright?" "yes... Just...exhausted..." Kayle stops in front of me. "I thank you for helping me, Summoner." "no...Problem..." Just as I was going to go back home Lux..."wait... I sensed an unusual energy in you. one dark and one light. what are you?" "oh that. I'm a half angel half demon hybrid. I resemble the balance in my family. I'm not as powerful as anyone as my family but I do my best on helping them the best I can." She nods. "I see... til we meet again, Summoner." She flies away to the heavens which left me surprised. "guess you weren't kidding when you said she's an angel." "told ya. come on. let's get you some rest." "sure..." we walked to my house and hopefully get some rest. Man...oh man... angels these days.

(Dante's pov)

(12:10 pm)

the next day, Syndra keeps giving me hateful glares but as I said it didn't faze me. as I started eating my lunch, someone sits in front of me. "hey, Dante. been awhile hasn't it?" I almost choked my food in surprise."U-Uncle Aizawa!? you're here too!?" Aizawa Mojima. My mom's brother. This guy always likes to pester mom whenever she was in a bad mood just to cheer her up and it always worked. other than that I always liked being with Aizawa because he can be a funny guy whenever you need some cheering up. "close. I actually have been here for a month. I see you have Syndra." "she's not my champion." "I know. I know. You're with that cute fox. you needn't worry about Syndra. the Council allowed me to pair with her." "are you sure? she can angry for a stupid loss." "psh... remember that one time you used to get mad in video games." "yes?" "that's how I'll get her act straight." Syndra see Aizawa. "and how will you do that?" "you'll see, Syndra." he said with a bone chiling tone. I see her Shiver a bit. I finish my food and wiped my mouth with napkin. "by the way, have you seen mom?" "yes. I remember seeing her in the Shurima desert in the Library with Nasus. that's it." "oh good. at least she's safe. see you later, uncle. I'll let you two get acquainted." "see ya, kid. Good luck with Ahri." "S-shut up." He chuckles. I threw my tray in the trash and walked to the Archieves. Heh... Syndra is going to regret herself now. if she gets pissed at him, it's going to be one hell of a yell from Aizawa. "Dante!" I turned around and I see Emile rushing to me. "whoa... slow down. what's wrong?" she stops and gives me an excited look on her face. "can you believe it? Uncle Aizawa is here. " "yes I know. we just met." "I wonder why he's here." "probably for the same reason as us. who knows." "maybe. anyway, Ahri was looking for you." "if you see her, tell her I'm in the archieves studying." she nods and walks way. Well at least I won't have to deal with Syndra anymore.

(Aizawa's POV)

"So this is the Dark Sovereign." Syndra glares at me. "Yes?" "My name is Aizawa Mojima. I will be paired with you for the time being." "Ha... like you're any-" I interrupted her when a dark sphere came out of my hand. She looked in shock. "Who taught you that!?" I smiled. "No one actually. I was actually born with these dark powers ever since I was young. A couple of Priests used to try to restrain me and learn balance. Psh... nothing but rubbish. I killed those priests and showed them what my true power is truly capable of. I was feared yes but I never let that bother me. My sister on the other hand had to make sure I can control my anger when I use my power." "Sounds foolish to me." "You try fighting with her. You wouldn't last for a second. We fought but she got the best of me. So I decide to do what's best to contain my anger to people." "Hmm..." "anyway, let's hope we can get along with each other and it would be my honor to show you powers whenever you feel like it." I see a hint of a grin on her face. "We'll see." I grin. "Good to know." I got off my seat. "I'll be staying in your room as well. Don't worry. I won't make a mess or look through your personal belongings unless I asked." I walked to Syndra's room and I swear I heard her say: "what a strange man." Heh... she hasn't seen strange yet until she sees it from me. I smiled. 'You and me both Syndra. You and me both..."

Character bio

Name: Aizawa Mojima

age: rumored to be immortal as Rose. has the age of a 30 year old

race: Japanese

Occupation: former marine soldier now lonian summoner

appearance: Long red hair, one red eye, one blue eye, Black shirt, Black jeans and Black shoes.

his champion: Syndra

Faction: lonia but sometimes act independent

win quotes: "everything should be this easy." "well... shall we be off, Syndra?" *he does a gentleman bow, holds Syndra's hand and walk away together*.

lose quote: "what nonsense." "We'll get them next time."

bio: Rose's twin brother. As a child he was born with demonic powers. Priests tried to seal his power and hopefully Aizawa could learn balance. Unfortunally he killed them knowing they're so called balance was nothing more than a scam to see if they can control his power for themselves. Rage almost consumed him when Rose intervined him to not let his rage take the better of him. However it resulted to violence and he learned it the hard way after Rose defeated him. Now he's jolly and somewhat sane after the lesson he learned from Rose. He used to serve in the marine until he took some nasty injuries that couldn't bring him back to service. however, his demonic powers healed his wounds and stop himself from bleeding. though instead of wanting to return back to the marine, he decides to stay with Rose to spend time with his family. when Rose went to Runeterra, he followed her. Rose told him to stay with Dante and to be sure he's safe. He agrees to this. a month later, he meets Dante and told him he is paired with Syndra so that he doesn't get stressed out. Aizawa however seems to have a bit of a liking to Syndra.


	7. Rose's return

A/N: I'd like to thank JohnnytheEpicChhun and Beatzmaze for submitting they're OCs to me. though I'm going to change somethings in bio since Johnnytheepicchhun did too many errors so I'll be doing some changes that's readable. again thanks guys. and thank you Beatzmaze for a title for Koji.

Chapter 7

(Koji's Pov)

I was walking around the insistute when I noticed Uncle Aizawa walking towards me. "Uncle Aizawa! Uncle Aizawa!" he sees me and smiles. I rushed to him and hugged him and let go for a few seconds. "hey, Kiddo. how are ya?" "great! I can't believe you're here!" He chuckles. "I'm glad, Koji. I've been here for a month with your mother and let me tell you the Shurima Desert is kind of a so-so place if you bear with the heat." "the Shurima Desert?" "Yeah. think of Egypt but bigger. Hey, let me tell you a secret and don't tell your mother about this. she loves Nasus." My eyes were wide. "what!? she's in love with the Librarian?" "in a sense, yes. they've been together ever since you guys were kids." "hey as long as she's happy, I'm happy." He smiled. "glad you understand. and hey...if they get married Nasus might be your father in law." "sounds cool. but I wonder how the others would react to this?" "not to worry. I'm sure they understand. " I smiled. "I sure hope so. oh before I go. I managed to become a member of the Kinkou order. earned the title as the sword of justice. I have a sacred duty on protecting lonia and it's people from evil." "Really?" he looked impressed. "ha... my little ninja finally got a name for himself." he gives me a noggie for 5 seconds and pats me on the back. "do the order proud, Koji. just like your master would do." "I will." "that's my boy. see you later." he walks away to his room. I've never felt so happy in my life. I can't wait to start my duty.

(Dante's pov)

as I started reading the books in the archieves, Ahri walks towards me and wraps her arms my neck and I smiled to her. "hey, Ahri..." "Hey...come with me." She takes me to my room and lays down on the bed. "I have a question, Ahri. Since I'm starting to love you more. I was wondering... if your ready..." "for what?" "if I can mark you. to signify our bond." "mark me?" "relax. I'll be having the mark as well. it's to let people know we're taken and the mark will never come off neither life or death." "anything else I should know?" "yeah... I'll be giving you some of my immortal blood in the process. I can assure you. you'll still look the same and no age will change your beauty. let me know if you're ready and we'll begin." she smiles. "do it." "are you sure? there's no turning back once we start." "yes. I'm sure." "okay. come here." she gets off my bed and walks towards me. I turned her around as I wrapped my arms behind her waist. "I'm going to put you to sleep so you don't have to feel any pain in the process." I put her to sleep with my magic and I removed my glasses and put them on the desk. "go easy on her, Asano..." I let Asano take full control of my body. his Demonic black angel wings came out of his back tearing holes on my shirt, his red eyes glew and His hair turned to a long red hair. he grins. "relax, Dante. I'll be sure she lives."

(Asano's pov)

"then why does your tone has a bit of lust to it?" "oh relax... you're a lucky man. Besides you'd beat me to a pulp if I did. anyway, I'll begin the mark." I licked Ahri's neck and started stroking her hair. "how lovely...smooth silky hair and smooth soft skin. you're one lucky indeed, kid." I breathe on Ahri's neck and bit her neck with my fangs. as my fangs pierced in neck, abit of her delicious blood was coming out of her neck. Ahri doesn't seem to feel anything when that kid put her to sleep. smart. wouldn't want her to start thrashing. once I stopped, I transfered my blood into her with a simple kiss to the mouth for a good 4 minutes. the wound on Ahri's neck healed and the blood on her neck formed like a tattoo into the Mojima family emblem on her neck. I wiped my mouth with hand and I put some of Ahri's blood smeared on my neck and when my eyes glew red, the blood changed into the emblem. (a/n: it's just like the yin and yang symbol on the picture on the cover of the story but more realistic.) "it's done. Can I have fun with her?" "no." "aw... come on-" "I said no!" Aww... he's always no fun. "ugh... fine." I can feel myself lose control in his body. my wings entering back in the body, my red eyes stopped glowing and my hair was no longer red. kind of wish I had my fun with this cutie. Lucky bastard.

(Dante's pov)

I grab my glasses from the desk and put it on. "you can wake up now." Ahri opens her eyes. "did it work...?" "yeah..." I point at the mirror. "look." She looks at the mirror and starts to look at the mark. "wow...it looks amazing." "it's the family crest of the Mojima Family. you are now my eternal lover. no one will seperate us. we will be together forever." "I like the sound of that." I smiled. "glad you like that idea." She giggles. "at least I won't have to take innocent lives and won't have to worry about summoners making on a move on me." true. they always tried to flirt with Ahri but mostly doesn't end well when she told them she was taken. oh I had threats from them but that never fazed knowing they wouldn't such a thing. in short, They were all talk and no action. I really can't wait for the future for us together. "Dante...You're shirt." "hm? Oh... no need to worry. I can always knit it back together"

(Emile's pov)

(4 hours later)

tomorrows my first match. I wonder who I'm up against. Sona started playing her etwahl with peaceful melodies to help me with my thinking. I hear a knock on the door. I walk to the door and opened it. it was Koji. "hey, Emile. I'm here to let you know that Dante marked Ahri." What!? He must've really love her to mark her. "really? how sweet." "also You might want to look at this." he looks away and gives me a note for tomorrow's match. I look more closely and I'm paired with someone who has Nasus. I can't find out who it is because the name has question marks. "you don't think..." "maybe. it's best you be careful." "I will." "also... I want to let you know Aizawa has Syndra." I flinched. "you can't be serious." Koji gives me a serious look. this isn't like him to be serious. "I'm serious. I saw him showing her his dark powers he rarely uses." "I...see." "got to go. I have a job to do at lonia for the day." "what's that?" "I work for the Kinkou order now. I have a duty protect lonia and it's people from danger. of course with Kennen's help." "Congrats, dude. I knew you'd join them." he smiles. "thanks." he walks away and vanished. Something doesn't feel right and I just know it.

(Dante's pov)

(the next day)

I walked around the Insistute with Ahri and as usual some summoners are giving me death glares and somehow that quickly turned to shock when they saw my mark on Ahri's neck. "see? people already know we're taken." Ahri just giggled at the looks on the summoners reactions. honestly though they need to get over it. I noticed Aizawa walking with Syndra and started showing his dark powers how his powers is similar to Syndra's. this peeked Syndra's interest. she never thought she'd admire his talents. "you see, Syndra. I've been controlling my dark powers for a long time. I can do this." Multiple dark orbs surround him. "amazing." Aizawa smirks. he claps his hands and the dark spheres disappeared. "glad you're started to like my talents." Syndra got flustered. "just because I admire your talent! doesn't mean I-" then the most surprising thing Aizawa has done I never thought he did. Aizawa interrupts her when he kissed Syndra by the mouth. My eyes were wide. (sfv:Dayummmmmm!) instead of hitting my uncle, Syndra pulls him closer and lets him continue kissing her. I walked passed Aizawa with Ahri so they can Continue they're romance together. "who was that?" "my Uncle. Aizawa Mojima. my mother's twin brother." I facepalmed of what I saw. Really though. I wasn't expecting Aizawa to be starting love relationship with Syndra so quickly or he's been doing this for some time when he just had Syndra. Ugh... I probably don't want to know. Ahri just giggled at my reaction.

(Koji's pov)

I did my morning stretches and was eager for my first match with Emile. Then there's the mysterious summoner who doesn't want to real his or her's identity. but I know for sure it's mom. Dante told me she has Nasus. If it is her then she must be keeping her identity as a secret. Aizawa is going to be teaming up with me so the odds may be good. a few other summoners is going to be teaming up with us as well. I wonder who they are. hope they're good.

(Aizawa's pov)

I see my lovely sister walking with Nasus. those lovebirds have never hated each other ever since I visited Her."morning, Rose." She sees me. "good morning to you too, brother." "I see you two love birds are still together." she blushed but laughs. "yes we still are." "that's good. as you're happy, I'm happy." I remember seeing them making out once when they finished reading together. how do I know? I heard them moan in pleasure a month ago in her room. my guess they were having sex. I didn't mind. besides she loves him for life. "anyway, good luck on today's match, you two. I'll do my best on helping you guys out." she smiles. "I would appericate it." "see you there." I walked passed them and went to the cafe' to get some breakfast.

(Koji's pov)

Dante, Ahri and I started eating breakfast together. "today's my first match with Emile. Uncle Aizawa is going to be in the match too." Dante facepalms. "what?" "Aizawa and Syndra..." He signs language me of Aizawa and Syndra kissing. I laughed. "really?" he nods. "oh jeez... at least he didn't force her to love her." "he actually kissed her in the mouth so he didn't want hear her bicker. but here's a twist, she pulls him closer to her and lets him keep kissing her." I went wide eyed. Aizawa was always a charmer but I didn't expect him to start a love relation with the dark Soverign herself. "wow..." "yup." I also noticed the marks on Ahri's and Dante's necks. I grinned. "you did it, did you?" They both nod. "congrats. hope you treat each other right." "we will." "I hope so. I hate to see you two heart broken." I finished eating my breakfast and threw my tray in the trash. "good luck out there, bro." "thanks." I walked out of the cafe' and went to meet up with Emile.

(Emile's pov)

this is it. the moment of truth. my first match. I changed Sona's skin into the arcade skin. I'm teamed up with Koji, Aizawa with Syndra, the mysterious summoner with Nasus(he's big. and I mean big...O.o) in classic skin, a summoner with Orianna in her bladecraft skin and another one with Jinx(I don't understand how he's paired with her and I probably don't want to know. '-_-.) in the other side, I see summoners paired with Viktor, Cassiopia, Zed, Renekton, Sion, Veigar(the annoying idiot wouldn't shut up about him being evil and crap.) and Katarina. I heard the mysterious summoner do a low growl. what's gotten into her? I went to the summoner with Orianna. "Hi." "hi." "names' Emile." "Celcilla" "guess we're teaming up together." "yup." she looked nervous. "is something wrong?" "you're not one of those female admirers are you?" my guess when she said that she's a lesbian or bisexual. "huh? no. I haven't been meeting people due to my paranoia of Noxians getting me." "oh. wait... Noxians?" "I'll tell you later. anyway, wish us luck." she smiled. "same here." I walked to the summomer with Jinx. just as I got there, Jinx started messing with the summoner playfully I guess. he was flustered. then Jinx asked for a kiss in the cheek for good luck. O.O What!? Jin always told me Jinx can be crazy or random in her case which annoys the hell out of me. Koji I can deal with with but Jinx in the other hand I can't. he tried to refuse to kiss her but he kissed her on to cheek. this kid must be really shy to girls and probably didn't want to hurt they're feelings either. When Jinx got kissed, I swear the moment she started laughing it reminds me too much of freakin Harley Quinn. He sees me and he starts blushing. "o-oh... hi." "names' Emile. what's yours?" "Liona." "nice to meet you. I'll uh- let you two continue what you were doing but be ready." "It's not what you think!" I rolled my eyes. "I was joking." Aizawa tells me to get to position that the match is about to begin. I walked to Sona and wished her luck. the champions got on they're platforms. Koji looked tense. why? Zed. I noticed Zed staring at him in the most onimous feeling I ever seen. This was never good. Just as the champions got teleported, we summoned our orbs and I can see Sona.

-Sona? can you hear me?

-yes, Emile.

-good.

"welcome to summoner's rift." the announcer says.

-Stay close to Nasus. he'll need the support he can get.

-understood.

and here comes our minions spawning. Nasus and Sona went to the right side of the field to possibly flank the enemy and the turrents. Kennen and Orianna went to the left and Syndra and Jinx went to the middle. I sure hope we win this.

(Koji's pov)

(10 minutes later)

Oh boy...Zed's in this match. not good. I look closely to the orb and I can see Kennen and Orianna near Zed and Viktor. Luckily they don't seem to notice them.

-get your slicing maelstorm ready.

-will do.

now for the surprise. "you want a puncake? I got a big puncake right here, my friend. I got that puncake!" and right on cue, Kennen used his Maelstorm and Orianna used Command: shockwave at Zed and Viktor. some of the minions finished them off which I didn't know they were following Kennen the whole time. Emile and Aizawa started laughing because of my outburst and knew who came up with that remark(for those who watch Youtube should know who came up with it. XD) some of the summoners were like "what the hell?". hey I can be random all I want and sometimes it has it's advantage.

- okay head for the turrent. Nasus should be to help you out take it out.

-with haste.

(Emile's pov)

Sona and Nasus headed to the enemy turrent. Nasus started attacking the turrent with heavy attacks from his axe while Sona did some support magic that will keep Nasus alive. luckily Kennen and Orianna destroyed the turrent before the turrent could kill Nasus. I noticed Cassiopia, Katarina and Sion closing in.

-heads up. you got three enemy champions heading to your location.

-I see them.

Somehow Nasus knew as well and starts attacking Sion. those two were neck to neck but that changed when the mysterious summoner healed Nasus and he defeats Sion at ease. Kennen and Orianna started attacking Katarina and Cassiopia. I told Sona to attack Katarina however it didn't go so when Katarina almost killed Sona. Luckily Nasus finished both Katarina and Cassiopia before Sona could get killed.

-sorry I got you hurt.

- it's okay, Emile.

-for now on let's focus on supporting our allies than attacking for them.

-agreed.

(Aizawa's Pov)

(4 minutes later)

Syndra and Jinx approach the tower and started attacking it. Nasus shows up behind them with Sona, Kennen and Orianna. Rose wasn't kidding when Nasus was strong. his basic attacks were Strong enough to do some serious damage on the tower. in matter of seconds, the tower gets destroyed. Zed and the rest of enemy champions rushes at us as they're last defense. Veigar was the first to go down. Kennen and Orianna took out Zed and Viktor with ease due to Sona's and Orianna's support abilities. Syndra and Jinx headed for the Nexus. things were going as expected. Nasus, Orianna Kennen and Sona preventing our enemies to get to they're nexus. Jinx and Syndra attacking the nexus. when Jinx fires her super mega death rocket, I swear the rocket exploded like a nuke I see enemy minions and some of the enemy champions get killed in seconds. "Holy shit!" me and Koji shouted. for once, I'm glad to have Jinx on our team. I'm not sure if that Damaged the nexus as well but we managed to destroy the nexus after maybe 10 or 20 hits from Jinx's pow pow minigun. "Victory!" the announcer said.

"get Jinxed!" One boy said with a huge grin on his face. "foolish youth who think they can outwit they're elders." Rose says in a cold tone. the opposing summoners were dumbstrucked on her remark. can't blame her. young summoners always thought they could beat her but she always wins against them. "yes! I won!" "that's my girl." Emile giggles. "As the champions got back from the field, I smiled at Syndra. "you have ten seconds to continue. *looks at his watch.* too late." Koji and Kennen both did a back flip and disappeared from a puff of smoke. "a splendid performance, Orianna!" the female summoner said. everyone left in the process. "well... shall we be off?" she smiles. I do a gentleman's bow and took Syndra's hand walked away. I can tell some of the summoners had they're Jaws drop because they've never seen me holding hands with Syndra. maybe because they never had the balls to talk to her like me.

(Emile's pov)

I was walking back to my dorm with Sona until..."Emile!" I turn around and I see Cecilla rushing to me with Orianna. "oh...hey." "you were going to tell me why the noxians were after you." I looked around to be sure no one was around and the coast was clear. "okay... according to my brother he told me that the noxians plan on capturing us to be part of they're army or something like that by corrupting us." She looked shocked. "glad I'm not one of them." "I know. you're Piltovian." "you could say that." I hear heels approaching. "ah..there you are." me and Cecilla turned around I see a woman with long black hair, black eyes, E cup chest, in her 30's and her robe looks Somewhat similar to Leblanc's. "I'd like to have a word with you privately, Emile." she gives me a fake smile and I backed up. "Cecilla sees me on edge. "what do you want with her, Council?" "oh nothing really. just want to have a nice chat with her." "no thank you. I'm fine." the council frowns. "oh?" "I'm in no mood to talk with you." "she's not feeling well." "I see..." "and we were just leaving." Cecilla pulls me by the arm and rushed to my dorm with Sona and Orianna. this left the council lady confused. as we got to my dorm, I was reliefed. "thanks. who was that?" "that was the noxian council member. I think her name is Natalie." "I had a feeling something like this would happen. again thank you." "no problem. see you tomorrow." "yeah." Cecilla left with Orianna and I went to my room and layed down on the bed. what a day...3 hours later, I opened the door to leave well that was until I saw Natalie with a serious look on her face. I was going to close the door but she blocks the door from closing. "Feeling better I hope." "What do you want?" She smiles. She pulls out of the room, closed the door before Sona could get me, locks the door with her magic and pins me to the wall. "I already told you. I wanted to talk." My face was blushing. What the hell is going? I struggled a bit only to earn a giggle from her. "How cute..." what!? Help me! Someone help me!

Character bio

Name: Liona Swinkota

age: 18

Race: Cambodian

Occupation: Piltovian summoner

appearance: black/blue hoodie, black spark hair, brown eyes, Dark blue jeans, Black and blue street shoes

his champion: Jinx

Faction: Piltover

win quotes: "now that's what I'm talking about!" "gg everybody.", "get Jinxed!", "drop Dat bass!"

lose kills: "eep. at least I got my kills."

bio: a careless summoner who doesn't care if the Noxians attack his homeland, doesn't care of his family or anyone who gets in his way. he wants to be in the League as a summoner. he wants to follow his own footsteps to become the greatest player in League history. he wants to challenge himself to beat the odds in every way he can. he will make new Tatics every step of the way. he is shy to girls and even champion girls. how he met Jinx was...unusual. Liona first met Jinx when she kinda fell into his new home in Piltover. (during the get Jinxed music video when She rode a bomb to Piltover. XD)

name: Cecilla Langley

age: 20

race: human

occupation: piltovian summoner

her champion: Orianna

appearance: wear's the standard summoner's cloak that fits her perfectly, while showing off her beautiful figure. her hood is occasionally down unless she is in a meeting or a match. fairly long blond hair that is tied in a ponytail and has blue eyes.

Faction: independent but occasionally favor Piltover over other other factions due to Orianna's Allegiance.

Win quotes: "a splendid performance, Orianna!" Cecllia: "sorry but you were too...uhm what's that word?" Orianna: "terrible." *proceeds to reprimand Orianna for not being humble*

lose quotes: "what a spectacular display of skill! I look forward facing you again." "I lost!? Impossible. this must surely be a bad dream!" *proceeds pinching herself.*

bio: female summomers were popular no doubt. but female summoners in the upper divisions were practically idols to the rest of the summoner population. Cecilla Lanley was swarmed by numerous male admirers but in a attempt to drive them off, she officially announced to the summoners that she was a lesbian. indeed it managed to work for a small amount time but it backfired as even more female and bisexual admirers arrived. strong willed and determined but also caring. her love for dancing and performances was also how she met Orianna. it was a win-win situation for the both of them, Orianna would shoo people she thinks are admirers away while Cecilla would attempt to teach Orianna the concept of emotions.


	8. enter the Sakamoto sisters

Chapter 8

(a/n I'd like to thank Kenji's three sisters who loved my story. O.o I really wasn't expecting them to give they're Ocs right off the bat. but thanks. also thanks for JohnnytheEpicChhun for another summoner oc he made. )

(Emile's POV)

"let me go!" she giggles and uses her left hand to make me face her. "listen. why side with the lonians when you should join the Noxians? think about it all the power you could have." she purrs. creepy if you ask me. I'm can't have my celestial powers be tainted "because she doesn't deal with scum like you." I know that voice. I look to my right and I see Dante on the other side. Natalie sees Dante and smirks. "ah... Dante. how glad of y-" she was cut off when she sees Asano Taking control of Dante's body and he is pissed as in I'm going to murder you pissed. "you have 10 seconds to leave before I kill you. council or not." luckily, Natalie got the message. she let's go of me and left with a disappointed look on her face. What the hell is wrong with her? Is she bisexual or something!? O.O "thanks, Asano." he grins. "hey. no one touches my sister and gets away with it." I managed to unlock my door with my magic and Sona rushed out relieved that I was safe. "thank goodness your safe, Emile. I'm sorry I couldn't be much help." she hugs me. "whoa. it's okay. you didn't know this would happen." Dante took control of his body and smiles at me. "come on, Emile. Jin wants us to look around Demacia." I nod. "sure. we'll be with you in a second." I went to my room to get my water bottle. as I got out of my room with the waterbottle, Sona seems eagered to be with us. "okay okay. you come with us as Sona." Sona smiled. We walked out the dorm and went to Demacia. I really wonder what demacia looks like. Jin might show me around when he gets the Chance.

(Felix's pov)

(in Piltover)

what a way to start my day. me and James started chasing after a criminal who robbed money from a store. I took out my heavy plated magnum from my holster and fired a warning shot and the crook stops with his hands up. just like In L.A Noire when Cole fires warning shots to stop his suspects. James handcuffs the crook and takes him to the station. I followed James to the station tired. Vi puts the crook to Jail and sees me tired. "you okay?" "yeah. just tired. I haven't eaten breakfast when that crook robbed the store." I had bad luck when it comes to criminals. like this one time this punk tried to mug for money at point blank, what He didn't know that I was off duty, disarmed his gun, punched his nose and handcuffed him. believe me the guy was confused and in shock of how I gave him a broken nose. I put him in jail hearing the moron saying sorry more than once crying. he's fault not mine. anyway Vi chuckled of how unlucky I was. "James gets that too. you'll get used to it." "great..." I started making myself some toasted bagels for the morning and some coffee with Creme and three teaspoons of sugar. when I finished making my Bagels and coffee, I went to my desk and noticed a Wanted poster of a female. Jinx. where have I seen her? I start eating my bagels and as I started eating, I noticed the ridiculous number of Crimes she committed. wow... if she was caught she would've had a life sentence in jail. James noticed me looking at the poster. "Curious, huh?" I swallowed a piece of the bagel from my mouth. "yeah... she looks familar." "that's Jinx. a criminal here in Piltover. she's also a champion in the League." "what? jeez...that's messed up for Vi and Caitlyn." champions can't harm other champions or attempt to kill them. it could lead to death and could possibly lead some consequences. She must be very lucky to join the League but I'm not going to let her get away from her crimes. "you're telling me. but we're not going to let her get crazy just because she's a champion." "wait...she goes crazy?" "yeah. had a big weapon that could change into a minigun or rocket launcher. she almost shot me with her minigun when I first went after her." Great... so she goes trigger happy. Just fucking great. "shit..." "I know. she got away and I was furious." Can't blame him there. letting a criminal get away can be bad for your rep and your job. "but enough about her. After our shift, want to check out Zaun with me?" "that place that looks like a factory? I'll go but I'm bringing my mask so that I don't have smell the damn odor. odors like that isn't good for my lungs." James laughs. "you're as paranoid as me. though far warning, once we get there we need to Avoid Viktor's robots. I heard they capture certain people to become they're cybernetic army." "who's Viktor?" "some lunatic cyborg who leads a cult of robots. saying flesh is inferior and that cybernetics is superior. careful though, that guy is a champion so you best watch yourself." I facepalmed. Really? Why does every robots or cyborg say the most common cliche thing? it gets annoying. James laughs again. "don't worry I got some guns and gadgets that can help us deal with those robots." "cool." He continue eating my bagels and drinking my coffee.

(Dante's pov)

as me, Emile, Sona and Ahri were heading to Demacia, Emile stops me. "what's wrong?" "look." I looked ahead and I see Three girls fighting some Noxian spies. "no way. that's our nephews fighting those Noxians." we rushed to go help them but by the time we got there, the spies bodies were dead on the ground. There's only one cousin I know who could kill her foes in seconds. Mina."Yumi? Mina? Suki?" they see me and Yumi was so happy to be with me and Emile. "Dante! Emile!" she hugs me by the leg. "hey, nephew. I can't believe you're here." "me too. Snowflake and Fury missed you so much." oh... her stuffed toys that can become living deadly tigers. Suki giggles. "you guys are here too? and with your champions too." "where's yours, Suki?" I just had to ask. she grins and her eyes glew red. "Inside this girl's body. she allowed me to stay in her as long as I want." that was Nocturne Manifesting in Suki's body."I have to say I never expected her to be so... sadistic when I went inside her. but she embraced the darkness all to well." Suki blinks her eyes and they stopped glowing. "you heard him." Is she crazy? actually don't ask. she had a strange past anyways. "How did he get out of his imprisonment?" Suki shrugs. She said she had no Idea how he escaped only he got into her when she was unconsious at the twisted treeline. Mina looks at me emotionlessly and I had no idea she was looking at me. "Gah! Damnit you scared me, Mina." "...sorry..." she doesn't talk much and likes being silent. "that's okay." "I can't believe my three favorite Nephews are here in Runeterra. anyway, what happened? I saw you guys fighting those Noxian spies." "hehehehe... oh them. those guys wanted me mostly. I told them no and killed them with Mina's help. Seriously though. I have no intention on Joining any factions. Little Yumi here is on the same boat as me." "ha...that's so like you, Suki. always going on your own path like a free woman. not being part of the groups. well I won't force you and Yumi in joining any factions." "thanks, cousin. where are you guys heading to?" "to demacia. we're going to have a nice family reunion together." "sweet. can't wait to get there. hold on..." she claps her hands and the bodies reanimated them. she then tells them to leave and tell whoever sent them that she refuses to join. the reanimated corpses walked to Noxus. almost like zombies because I can hear them moaning like one. "You do know the league will get pissed off with you if they find out that you've been killing people just because you don't want to be part of any faction." "They pissed me off what did you expect." I glared at her. "*sigh* fine. I'll keep the killing to a minimal. Though that doesn't I won't scare the shit out of them." "Just as long as you don't kill anymore people that's fine."

I see Mina pointing at something. "what is it?" I looked where she was pointing at and I see a summoner walking with someone what seems like a monkey holding a staff. "Wukong..." I look at Ahri curiously. She seems to know the monkey. as the summoner stops near us with Wukong, he sees us. "salutations, fellower summoners." "nice to meet you..." "Jericho highlighter. I'm aware who you guys so I won't ask your names." guess my family names gets famous once in a while. Jericho sees my three nephews. "Hm? I didn't see you three there. Care to tell me your names." Mina crossed arms with an emotionless glare. "Names' Yumi, These are my sisters Suki and Mina." Jericho smiles at Yumi. Mostly because Yumi is an innocent girl but with a mind of a mastermind. "Pleased to meet you." Wukong looks at me serious. I'm not sure I like where this is going. "so you're the one with Ahri." "uh...yes?" he gives me a serious glare. "...you better not make her sad or you'll be getting a beating of a lifetime." He says it while waving his staff at my face. I backed up. "whoa... calm down. I have no intention on making her sad whatsoever." "hmph." "sorry about that. he's a bit emotional ever since you were with Ahri." "ah... I see. well if it makes him happy I don't mind If Ahri spends time with him since they're friends." Ahri smiles at me. Wukong looked surprised. "how am I sure this isn't a trick?" "I wouldn't lie to a fellow lonian such as yourself. I'm being honest. Judging the way how Ahri saw you I'm going to guess you've been friends with her for a long time." he nods. "I'm okay with you spending time with Ahri as friends just as long as you and Ahri are okay with it." for a few minutes, Ahri and Wukong were okay with it. "good. where are you two heading?" "we were just on way to our training area" Jericho points at some course filled with obsticles and dummies. "ah...well me and my family were just on our way to Demacia start our family reunion. looking forward in teaming up with you two." "same here." I continued walking to demacia with my sister and cousins. I wonder how Jin will react to see Suki again.

(Felix's pov)

After me and James finished our shifts, we went to Zaun and let me tell this place puts Fallout 3 the Pitt almost to shame. we put on our filter masks that covered our mouths and nose. "that's strange why is this place empty?" I hear Distant machinery humming. "shit... we have to hide." he pulls me to a hiding spot and I see an orb-like machine scanning some areas. I fear for my life. if that thing got us, there's a chance we might end up to an unbelievable fate. I just pray it doesn't find us. I ready my magnum and loaded it with special bullets James gave me against those robots. I just hope I don't have to use it much. James and I stayed quiet and refused to move until that machine leaves. 20 minutes later of that machine looking around scanning it left and I was relieved. "Looks like we're clear." James sighs in relief as well. "Come on. I want to show you around Zaun." "Sure. Lead the way."

Character bios

Name: Mina Sakamoto

age: 22

race: Japanese

occupation: Ninja, lonian summoner

appearance: Long blue-greenish hair, blue eyes, Black leather jacket, black jeans, black shoes. her ninja uniform looks similar to Akali's ninja uniform(classic) but it's black, has Kunais and shurikens on her waist, a scythe on her back

her champion: Akali

faction: lonia

win quotes: "..." "...patheic..."

lose quotes: "..." "...need to improve more..."

bio: Kenji's older sister. calls herself the Veil of Justice. likes mixing her dark magic and Ninjuitsu against her with Koji at the age 12 in being Ninjas. she was warped to Runeterra with her sisters when a huge flash of light came from they're computers during they're match and teleported all three of them into different locations. she doesn't talk much and is mostly silent. her silence always catches her foes off guard and always that advantage. trained to be ninja with Koji at a very young together. Her emotions are very well hidden but can express them by body language. Joined the Kinkou order before Koji. "silence is a virtue" she once said.

Name: Yumi Sakamoto

age: 10

race: Japanese

occupation: elementary student, Independent summoner

appearance: long red ponytail, red eyes, frilled red dress, red long socks and red girl kid shoes

her champion: Annie

faction: Independent

win quotes: "Yay!" "how does it feel to lose to a little girl?"

lose quotes: "aww..." "we'll get next time. *looks at her two tiger stuff animals.* wouldn't you agree, snowflake, fury?"

bio: Kenji's youngest sister. born with dark magic from her birth, her mother and father knew Yumi has potential on controlling her dark powers. at the age 8, her dark magic made her two favorite stuff animals become the size of actual tigers, they look somewhat like actual tigers but have stitches on them, one has dark flames around his body and the other tiger has white flames around her body. they both became Yumi's guardian. she names the white tiger Snowflake. snowflake has a very calm and respectful personality but can be very protective to Yumi. the other bengal tiger Yumi named is fury. fury has a very fierce and ruthless personality. he's short tempered and can start a fight if provoked or say the wrong things to him. other than that he's very protective to Yumi. when Yumi got teleported to runeterra, she ended up in the voodoo lands and meets Annie. their friendship pretty much went well since they both have thing in common and share the same abilities. her tatics can be devasting to her foes. When Summoners talked smack about her age, she would make a fool out of the real bad.

Suki Sakamoto

age: 20

race: Japanese

occupation: college student, independent summoner

Appearance: short silver hair, red eyes, gothic shirt, black jeans, gothic boots, gothic fingerless gloves. when Nocturne enters her body, her red eyes glow.

her champion: Nocturne

faction: independant

(note: her quotes will sound like Nocturne and Suki talking at the same time when Nocturne is manifesting her.)

Win quotes: "how does it feel to be afraid of your own nightmare?" "hehehehe... oh how good does it feel to embrace the darkness. hehehehehe..."

lose quotes: "consider yourself lucky I don't have to kill you. oh I know. how about I give you nightmares for the rest of your lives as a reward?! hehehehe..."

bio: Kenji's younger sister. she can be sadistic at times due to her dark powers but can be calm and cheery. when she got warped to the twisted treeline, Nocturne entered her mind and see if he could scare her. unfortunately, Yuki wakes up laughing like a mad woman which surprised Nocturne. she allowed him to stay in her body as long as he wants. most people fear her due to her personalities. the Noxians wanted her to be part of they're army to show fear to they're enemies. she refuses to join them and refuses to join any factions. people who try to convince her to join a faction, ended up getting nightmares from Nocturne and uses they're bodies to send a message to them that she doesn't want to join them. she likes spending time with Dante, her sisters, Kenji and the rest of the Mojima Family members and Dante's friends. she's probably one of the first summomers who isn't scared by him and allowing Nocturne to manifest in her without feeling the effects from Nocturne like fear or him going through her memories(unless she wanted to).

Name: Jericho Highlighter

age: 28

race: American

occupation: used to be a piltovian summoner now became a lonian summoner.

appearance: dark yellow hair, blue eyes, wears some dark gold steampunk jacket with a light on his back, dark brown combat pants and a journey walking shoes.

his champion: Wukong

faction: lonia

win quotes: "really guys?" "what you got?!" "come on you can do better than that." "*to Wulkong* nothing can beat the monkey king, we just monkey around... that was a joke, Wukong."

lose quotes: "good job guys." "now that's what I'm talking about!" "*to Wukong* don't worry. bananas on me."

bio: before he became a summoner, people of Valoran learn the magic of the summoner and his is none. til one day his old childhood friend, Ezreal wants to help learn hextech and other magic from his friends. during the training, he asks Vi for a tip and of course Vi shows him what he missed. later on they went dating for a reason. after the training thanks to Ezreal and friends, he went to learn magic from every champion of Valoran. from lonia to the shadow isles, Demacia to Noxus. he journey to every land to they're power and they're orgins. after his journey, he is now a fulfilled summoner of league of legends. after the research for top lane(his favorite) he picks lonia for they're skill and ap, he picks Wukong(besides Jax and Irelia) for his skill tree and the personality(and his trolling). Wukong was sad that Ahri is with someone, so Jericho wants to help Wukong to find his Banana love to him. he even tells Jericho that he is in love with Soraka

(A/n:I apologize if the chapter is short and I promise I'll make the next one longer, Mina's paranoia fearing someone would take her champion annoyed me. I hope you're happy, Mina. XD another thing, my cousin Suki, read this story and tells me my Oc should marry Ahri. O.o okay...I might think about that in the future chapters just not now, Suki. But seriously she pretty much the nail on the head when she told me this. So I might put some marriage from my OC or from Jin and Kenji or other OCS time will tell)


	9. The family reunion

(a/n: thank you, Rachael for one last Oc she submitted to me. sorry for the long wait. the heat in America is ridiculously hot and it's hard to focus and that's why this story is abit short. If the weather gets nice I promise I'll make it longer. Anyway, me, Jin, Kenji, Koji and Emile were Playing Dota2 on our free time and it's awesome so we might do fan story later.)

Chapter 9

(Kenji's pov)

I was resting on my bed to restore my energy after that fight from Morgana when I heard a knock on the door. I sensed the aura's of my sisters and my cousins by the front door. "who could it be?" "it's my family, Lux. guess they want to visit us." "you're certain?" "yes. I can sense they're auras from here." Lux smiles. "okay. you just rest for now. I'll check out your family." "Fair warning. one of my sisters is a bit crazy so watch what you say to her." "I will." she kissed me on the head and went down the stairs. I started blushing and didn't expected her to kiss me so soon. I-It's n-not what you think!

(Dante's pov)

someone opens the door and I see Lux. "oh hey, Dante!" "hey. we were wondering if this is a good time to spend a family reunion here." "sort of. Kenji is tired from a fight he had." "what happened?" "we had a fight against Morgana. he used his magic to help me and Kayle." "*sigh* that's just like him. he does his best to protect his friends and his love ones." I see Lux blushing. ah... I see why. Kenji has a crush on Lux. "can we come in?" "sure." we got inside the house and I see Jin leaning on the wall. "hey, bro. "hey. how's-" He was interrupted when a puff of smoke appeared behind me and I see Koji Just as the smoke cleared. We see Koji in his normal clothes on."hey guys. hope I'm not late." Mina bonked him on the head. "Ow!" He sees Mina and was in shock. "M-Mina! it's been so long!" Mina crossed her arms again with her eyes closed. she's annoyed. "did I say something wrong?" I shook my head. "no. more like something you just did, numbskull." "oh." Lux was curious about Mina. "is she always like this?" "yes unfortunately. she doesn't talk much and expresses her emotions with body language." "I see..." "hi, my name is Lux." "...Mina..." "nice to meet you." Mina nods. Lux introduced herself to Yumi and Suki. then everybody started asking about Ahri's mark. I told them I marked her so that she could be my eternal lover. wait for it..."WHAATTT!?" I knew it. Ahri giggles and confirmed my story. she wraps her arms around my neck. "Dante, are you serious? you made Ahri Immortal and you plan in staying immortal with her?" "when you love someone you'll understand, Jin." Koji smirks. "so...you plan on marrying her?" I look at him and smiled. "I might. but that's too soon.(a/n: might plan on doing that in 4 or 5 chapters.) might do that later." while I kissed Ahri in the cheek. Koji claps his hands in joy to hear me say that.

(Rachael's pov)

(Avarosan tribe)

I started training my iceborn powers with my sword. it went well surprisingly. I thought I might lose control of my power if I trained too much guess I was wrong. "good. that will do for now, Rachael." I stopped and sheathed my sword. "whew. I could use a break." I sat down on ground to relax. "that was amazing, Rachael. you're a quick learner." "yup. learned how to use a sword at a young age." Ashe was surprised and smiled. "that explains alot then." Anivia lands next to me and looked confused. "what's wrong, Anivia?" "I thought I saw you outside the camp and get captured by that witch." "huh? no I was training with Ashe. why? what happened?" "I thought I saw you passed out on the snow and being carried by that witch to Frostguard." My eyes went wide but I grit my teeth in anger. "Mitzuki...that witch took my sister!" "sister?" "my twin sister. we need to get her out of there!" "calm down, Rachael. we'll get her out." I took three deep breathes and calmed down. "okay...but we better get her quick. Who knows what that witch will do to her." Ashe nods.

(Mizuki's Pov)

(Frostguard)

(3 hours later)

" Ung..." I wake up in a icy prison and I felt cold even with my winter gear. "ah...you're awake." I look at the door and I see the ice witch herself, Lissandra. I backed away from the door as she opens the door and grins at me. how she able to see with that thing on her eyes. "you have nothing to fear, little one." Yeah right. If I remember what Rachael told me that she's an evil witch who wants to rule Freljord. "who are you?" "No one told you? I am Queen Lissandra. leader of the frostguard." "what do you want with me?" "I sense the power of an Iceborn in you. I can teach you to your full potential in learning how to use your powers and to become one of my most talented soldiers." "thanks but no." she growls. "my patience wears thin, girl. do you know who you're dealing with?" "yeah... an arrogant queen who gloats too much about how high and mighty you are." she uses her Ice magic to attack me. but I jumped out of the way. she growls more. "so be it. but know this. no one will rescue you." she leaves the prison and I stuck up double middle fingers behind her back. wait until Rachael gets here. she's going to kick her ass when she gets here.

character bio

Name: Mizuki Miramoto

age: 19

race: Japanese possible Iceborn decedent

occupation: graduate student becomes a Freljord Summoner

appearance: long light blue hair, light blue eyes, blue shirt, blue jeans. when she travels Freljord, she wears a blue winter hoodie, steel toed boots, gloves on and googles on his head

Her champion: Anivia

Faction: Freljord, Avarosan tribe

Win quotes: "in your face!" "how's that!?"

lose quotes: "Damn it..." "need to improve my tatics more often."

Bio: Rachael's twin sister. used to be members of the martial arts club, Kendo club and Archery club in her high school times. she was looking for her sister to see if she was anywhere around. when she couldn't find her, she decided to play League of legends to calm her nerves. her game froze and a glowing hand pulls Mizuki in the game. she ended up passed out in Freljord and got captured in the process by Lissandra. when she woke up, she ended up in prison in Frostguard. Lissandra could sense Mizuki's iceborn powers in her and tries to manipulate Mizuki into joining her. Luckily for her stuborness, Mizuki refuses. threating Mizuki or harming Mizuki doesn't seem faze her which makes Lissandra angry. Thankfully Mizuki wanted this to happen just so she could leave her alone and Lissandra did just did but tells her that no one will rescue her. Mizuki however grins knowing Lissandra only fooling herself.


End file.
